i will catch you
by mrs.kimkyungsoo
Summary: "siapa laki-laki kecil yang bersama jo insung?" "dia hanyalah peliharaan CEO INS.corp tuan kim" "aku ingin memilikinya" "tapi tuan dia.. " "persetan" "daddy aku.. " "brengsek beraninya kau kim! " "ahhhhh.. tidakk" "yeahh ahhh there" "tolong, kyungsoo, aku aku mencintaimu brengsek" cast: KAISOO, BL, MATURE CONTENT, NC21. kai/kyungsoo exo
1. prolog

Prolog

Kim kai

Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu, bahkan setiap penjuru korea tahu siapa dia,

Laki-laki tampan, muda, dan kaya raya, mempunyai naungan perusahaan bernama Exact.corp yang membawahi beberapa perusahaan di berbagai bidang, lottemart adalah salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang berada pada naungan Exact.corp,

Ia memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan di asia dan eropa, membawahi perusahaan tambang di beberapa negara asia, hotel-hotel mewah dan restoran yang terletak di seoul juga pada salah satu milik dari kim kai. Silla hotel adalah salah satu properti yang ia miliki.

Sekali kedip uang mampu berhamburan di kakinya, yeah hidup yang sangat sempurna bagi seorang kim kai bukan, sekali menjentikkan jari apapun yang ia inginkan dalam sekejap sudah ia dapatkan . Dia tidak mengenal penolakan, ingat itu.

Tapi tunggu pada hari itu, ia bertemu lelaki kecil yang manis dan cantik, di sebuah pesta di pulau fiji yang diadakan oleh kolega bisnisnya.

Tetapi laki-laki itu sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ah tapi ia tidak peduli

ia ingin memilikinya, ia ingin lelaki itu hanya untuknya, ah tapi tidak semudah ia membalik telapak tangan, ia mendapat penolakan dari laki-laki itu, ia adalah orang pertama yang mampu menolak seorang kim kai, hah yang benar saja, harga diri dai kim kai sudah ternodai oleh bocah kecil sepertinya. Shit! Beraninya dia.

Akan ia lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan laki-laki itu, bahkan dengan cara kotor sekalipun. Akan dipastikan apapun yang kim kai inginkan akan ia dapatkam, tak terkecuali laki-laki kecil bernama do kyungsoo, ia akan berada pada genggaman dan kuasa kim kai.

Jika ada kesamaan nama, tempat, dan kata di cerita ini, murni karena ketidak sengajaan

Cerita di dalamnya adalah murni milik saya.

Cerita kedua saya yang bertema CEO, berisi mature content, maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi, karena saya masih belajar menjadi penulis yang baik.

Mari bertemu di chapter selanjutnya

Terimakasih

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya

Itu akan sangat membangun ke lebih baik. :))

 _@Rizaumami090_

 _Present_


	2. untouchable man

Si tampan yang angkuh, kim kai.

Mobil audi RV.X96 tiba dengan angkuhnya di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit di kota seoul,

Laki-laki gagah dengan yang sama angkuhnya keluar dari mobil tersebut, melangkah dengan sangat anggun seperti model dengan kedua tangan ia masukan ke dalan kedua saku celana bahanya, jangan lupakan parasnya yang membuat iblis pun rela untuk menundukkan dirinya agar di pungut oleh sang pemilik dan dijadikan miliknya.

Tatapan mata yang tajam bagai anak panah, bibir yang begitu sensual oh, apalagi saat dia tersenyum miring, setiap wanita bahkan pria mampu ditaklukkan oleh pesonanya, menggeliat panas saat bertatapan denganya, rela membuka paha kapanpun yang kai inginkan, sayang ia tidak tersentuh, ia bagaikan berlian di tengah lahar panas, begitu indah dan menggairahkan, dan berbahaya di waktu yang bersamaan.

Ruangan dari CEO exact ada di lantai teratas lantai 49, dengan desain yang sangat elegant, kaku dan angkuh seperti pemiliknya, bercorak warna abu-abu dan hitam. Sofa hitam dari kulit asli yang terkesan mewah dan tentu sangat nyaman. Ada pintu lain di ruangan itu, isinya adalah satu ruangan untuk istirahat si tuan kim dan beberapa rak berisi baju ganti dan sepatu lainnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan kim"

"Hm"

"Tuan? "

"Ya? "

"Hari ini jadwal anda bertemu dengan pihak dari, xingju group dari pihak china pada jam 10 pagi sampai jam 2 siang, lalu menghadiri upacara pembukaan mall baru kita di itaewon sampai pukul 5 sore dan malam harinya anda ada jadwal makan malam dengan INS.Corp pukul 7 di hotel Dominic".

"Baiklah pak lee, kau bisa kembali ke mejamu."

"Ya tuan kim"

Dia adalah sekertaris lee hyunjae seorang yang kim kai hormati karena dia bersama kai sudah hampir 12 untuk membantu kai dalam membangun kerajaan bisnisnya. Lee hyunjae mengetahui semuanya, semua yang telah kai korbankan untuk bisa berada di level ini. Lee hyunjae juga berutang Budi pada kai karena suatu hal. Maka dari itu ia akan mengabdikan dirinya pada kim kai sampai ia mati.

Setelah semua agendanya selesai pada hari itu kini kai sudah bersiap menuju tempat pertemuan dengan INS.corp

Tepat pukul 7 malam kim kai sudah berada di dalam restoran di hotel Dominic, tempat pertemuannya dengan pihak INS.corp

Ia memakai jas licin yang mahal, kemeja dan jas berwarna 'navy' dengan dasi hitam hey bahkan harga diri seorang jalang pun akan kalah mahal dibandingkan apa yang kim kai kenakan saat ini. Uhh tipikal lelaki sombong yang suka menghamburkan uang bukan? Tapi persetan itu adalah uangnya, bahkan jika ia ingin membakarnya pun tidak masalah. Karena kim kai akan bertindak sesuka hatinya.

INS.corp adalah salah satu kolega bisnis kai yang berasal dari Jepang, INS.corp bergerak pada bidang perhotelan dan fashion. sudah dari 5 tahun yang lalu perusahaan kai bekerja sama dengan perusahaan INS.corp. Dipimpin oleh laki-laki gagah bernama jo insung, umurnya sudah 42 tahun tapi dia masih sangat tampan, dan berkharisma, dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan wajah yang menawan juga aura yang berwibawa. Ia mempunyai seorang isteri bernama hyun-hee

Walaupun mereka sudah lama menjalani kerja sama bisnis tapi kai tidak mau ikut campur dalam hal pribadi jo insung.

"Selamat malam tuam kim, kita bertemu lagi pada hari ini, senang bisa makan malam dengan mu"

"Ya aku juga senang tuan jo, kita bisa bertemu pada malam ini"

" Ah Ngomong-ngomong tuan kim, apakah kau masih sendiri? Hey kau tampan dan kaya raya apa tidak ada gadis yang kau punya? "

"Maaf tuan jo sepertinya itu masalah pribadiku, dengan siapa aku berkencan itu bukanlah hal yang perlu di umbar "

"Ah maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin kita terlihat akrab kim, kau begitu kaku, kita sudah hampir 5 tahun menjadi teman bukan? "

"Ya, aku mengerti, bisa kita mulai acara ku malam ini tuan jo? "

"Ya tentu kim"

Setelah 2 jam kemudian mereka susah selesai dengan makan malamnya, dan berbagai macam obrolan tentang bisnis dan properti. Kini Kim kai dan jo insung sedang menikmati desert penutup pada malam ini, dengan segelas red wine menemani dua laki-laki itu.

"Kai, aku akan mengadakan sebuah pesta di pulau Fiji minggu depan untuk merayakan keberhasilan perusahaanku karena kemarin kami baru saja membuka cabang baru di pasar eropa, aku harap kau dapat datang di acara itu"

"Akan ku usahakan tuan jo, terimakasih atas undangannya, dan juga makan malam nya"

"Sungguh aku akan sangat menantikan kedatanganmu, jangan kecewakan ku kim kai, aku menunggumu, di sana akan banyak kolega baru yang akan bertemu dengan kita"

Setelah selesai makan malam, kai langsung pulang ke mansionnya di daerah cheongdamdong.

Mansion berlantai 3 dengan dominasi cat putih dengan gaya renaissance dan juga aura kemewahan yang akan selalu menguar saat kau menatap mansion milik kim kai.

Garasi di dalam bawah tanah berisi mobil-mobil koleksi yang ia punya.

Ia tinggal hanya sendiri tidak ada orangtua atau sodara, hanya dengan para pelayan dan beberapa tukang kebun yang ia punya.

orang tua kai sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil pada saat kai berumur 13 tahun, ia di didik oleh sang paman bernama kim youngmin . menjadi seorang pebisnis muda yang handal, sekarang paman kai berada di inggris dan tinggal menetap disana membuka cabang kerajaan bisnisnya yang lain.

Malam semakin larut tapi kai belum

tertidur ia biasa tidur pukul 01 dinihari, dengan ditemani segelas wine di tangan sebelum tidur adalah rutinitas dirinya, di dalam kamar yamg luas, terdapat satu ranjang mewah ber cover warna hitam dengan bahan sutera, satu sofa yang berwarna merah maroon, karpet tebal yang bernada sama dengan sofanya, cat dinding abu-abu dan sedikit sentuhan hiasan lampu kristal di tengah ruanganya, terdapat sebuah closet room berisi koleksi jas mahal, sepatu dan perlengkapan fashion dari kai untuk menunjukkan siapa kim kai.

Ia sesekali membaca laporan dari beberapa cabangnya yang di luar negeri sambil menyesap wine yang ada di tanganya.

Ah, ia teringat undangan dari jo insung, lalu mengambilnya di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya,

Saat melihat isi dari undangan itu ia tersenyum, buka senyum tulus hanya senyum licik seperti biasa.

"Fiji island eh? lumayan juga"

Si angkuh tidak tahu bahwa di sanalah semuanya berubah,

Di pulau fiji takdirnya akan berawal

Dengan dirinya dan laki-laki kecil yang mampu menyentuh hati dan kendali atas kim kai.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued...

ΩΩΩΩ

What will gonna be hapend?

Let's find in next chapter

I hope your enjoy this story

Jangan lupa komentar,

untuk kritik dan sarannya :))

 _@rizaumami090_

Present


	3. fetish

_Obsesi,cinta, rasa ingin memilik, egois, keras kepala, Semua itu berasal dari hati, seperti badai yang tiba-tiba datang, menghancurkan bumi, begitu pula rasa itu, mengantam perasaan seseorang dengan sangat dahsyatnya_

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 pagi dan kai sudah bersiap

siap untuk pergi ke bandara untuk menghadiri undangan dari jo insung

Satu jam kemudian dengan mengendarai mobil hitam diantar supir pribadi miliknya ia sudah sampai di bandara incheon, pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya ke fiji sudah menunggu.

14 jam kemudian ia sudah sampai di pulau fiji, pulau kecil nan eksotis di sebuah negara kepulauan di Selatan pasifik. Berada di tengah samudera, pulau ini dikelilingi oleh pantai yang sangat cantik, dan beberapa resort yang sederhana namun sangat nyaman.

Setelah sampai di sana ia di sambut oleh jo insung, dan mengantarkan kai ke dalam sebuah cottage yang telah insung sediakan bagi para tamu.

"Selamat datang kai, bagaimana perjalanannya? Apakah nyaman? "

"Ya cukup melelahkan tuan jo, karena ini berada di tengah samudera dan akses menuju ke sini cukup sulit"

"Tak apa kai, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau mau datang memenuhi undanganku, kau tau aku sengaja memilih pulau ini karena disini sangat indah, kau bisa menikmati pulau ini sepuasmu, aku jamin kau akan menyukai ini kai"

"Ya, kuharap begitu tuan jo, tapi masih banyak pulau lain yang menurutku cukup Bagus dan mudah di jangkau tuan jo. Mengapa kau memilih pulau ini, kupikir ini sungguh bukan gayamu"

"Kau tau, ini adalah pilihan dari seseorang yang spesial di hidupku, ia yang mengatakan pulau ini sangat cantik, ah akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan dirinya nanti malam saat pesta, bagaimana? Kau mau? "

"Apakah itu istrimu? Bukankah kita sudah pernah berkenalan sebelumnya?

"Tidak, bukan, ada seorang lagi kai, isteriku hanya untuk pajangan saja, orang ini yang kucintai haha"

"Baiklah tuan jo, itu urusan pribadimu, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih"

Kai berfikir laki-laki seperti jo insung adalah laki-laki setia, ternyata ia sama saja dengan laki-laki bedebah pada umumnya, karena menjadi pemimpin dan seorang CEO memang tidak akan pernah puas pada suatu hal apapun, seperti jo insung yang mempunyai simpanan. cih' kai memang berkuasa seperti dirinya tapi ia tidak tertarik bermain hati, karena menurut kai, Cinta hanya mitos, yang ada hanya obsesi semata. Dan kai tidak mau diperbudak oleh cinta.

Yeah katakan itu nanti kai, kau akan merasakan hal yang paling tidak kau inginkan 'obsesi', atau bahkan 'cinta' itu sendiri.

Kim kai tidak akan tau takdir apa yang sedang menghampirinya beberapa waktu yang akan datang, karena tuhan sedang bermain takdir dengan dirinya.

"Oke kalau begitu, mari kuantar kau ke salah satu cottage yang sudah aku siapkan, kuharap kau suka"

"Ya tentu tuan"

Sebuah cottage di tengah-tengah lautan yang jernih, sungguh sangat nyaman bagi siapapun yang berada di sana, ah kai sudah tidak sabar ingin beristirahat karena perjalanan yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Angin yang menerpa begitu lembut dan menenangkan, ombak yang berdebur sungguh damai, kai suka disini, tidak ada salahnya ia menghadiri undangan tuan jo.

"Pilihan laki-laki itu lumayan juga, sepertinya akan menyenangkan berlibur ke sini"

Tepat pukul 6 sore kai sudah bersiap untuk datang ke pesta yang diadakan oleh pemimpin INS.corp itu, pesta bernuansa formal berada di salah satu resort mewah yang ada di tengah pulau.

Kai sudah siap dengan jas hitamnya kemeja yang senada, dan juga sepatu yang berwarna sama. Dahi sexy'nya ia tampilkan malam ini

ohh si tampan seperti iblis yang turun dari neraka untuk berada di bumi.

Di sekitar resort itu terdapat kolam renang yang luas di pinggir pantai juga tersebar beberapa gazebo di sekitar kolam,

pohon kelapa tinggi yang teduh dan tentu jangan lupakan deburan ombak yang mengalun lembut bagai simponi indah dari sang malaikat.

Lampu-lampu yang temaram juga sangat membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama di sana, suasana nyaman sungguh terasa dan sang Bintang di langit juga tidak kalah Indahnya, malam yang sungguh sempurna.

Ingat ini pesta orang-orang penting, bukan pesta bujang yang penuh dengan keanarkisan dan dan ricuh dimana-mana, ini adalah pesta yang elegant, pesta dari seorang pemimpin perusahaan maka dari itu di dalamnya pun penuh dengan kemewahan dan keindahan,

Setelah memasuki resort mewah itu, kai melihat sudah ada beberapa orang yang di kenalnya sebagai rekan bisnisnya dan beberapa yang ia tidak kenali, sepertinya memang benar pesta kali ini penuh dengan orang-orang penting di dunia bisnis.

sudut kanan di dalam ballroom tersebut ada panggung kecil berisi podium, di tengah ballroom terdapat lampu kristal tergantung dengan begitu angkuhnya.

Meja sudah tertata apik pada sudut-sudut ruangan berisi beberapa makanan yang dimasak oleh chef yang tuan jo hadirkan khusus untuk pestanya malam ini.

"Selamat malam semuanya, terimakasih atas kedatangan kalian semua di pesta yang saya adakan pada malam ini, ah suatu kehormatan bagi saya bertemu dengan anda semua tuan-tuan, pesta ini saya adakan sebagai tanda karena keberhasilan INS.corp menembus pasar eropa, cukup basa basi dari saya dan mari berpesta, silahkan nikmati hidangan yang sudah saya siapkan khusus tuan-tuan dan nyonya sekalian"

Kai mendesah dalam hati, pesta ini memang mewah dan elegant tapi sangat membosankan bagi kai, tidak ada hal-hal yang menarik, ia berpikir akan secepatnya kembali ke cottage dan istirahat atau berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai sepertinya lebih menarik. Ia tahu ada beberapa tatapan lapar dari mata para wanita-wanita yang berada di sana, tapi kai tidak tertarik, wanita itu hanya membuatnya pusing, sangat menjengkelkan dengan segala ocehannya, dan merepotkan, kurang lebih seperti itu yang kai pikiran tentang wanita, hell siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan bujang paling dicari di korea, hanya orang-orang dungu yang tidak mau mendapatkan kim kai.

 _Tampan, muda, dan kaya??Well kurang apa lagi? Kurasa ia sudah sempurna bukan._

Saat sedang melihat dan mengamati pesta itu, ia dengan tidak sengaja melihat seseorang anak remaja berada di sana, dengan menggunakan pakaian yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, ya sedikit banyak anak remaja itu telah mengambil perhatian dari sang tampan

Lalu ia menaiki panggung dan mulai menyanyi sebuah lagu dengan sangat merdu dan indah, suaranya sangat merdu mendayu seperti suara dari sang malaikat.

Sialan, kai mengumpat dalam hatinya, bagaimana bisa ia terbuai hanya karena bocah kecil yang sedang menyanyi, sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Eh siapakah dia apakah ia anak tuan jo? Tapi bukankah tuan jo hanya memiliki putri kurasa, tapi ia tidak mirip dengan tuan jo, berarti ia bukan kerabatnya, ah mungkin ia penyanyi yang di bayar oleh tuan jo? Siapa peduli"

Lalu setelah itu kai berniat untuk kembali ke dalam cottagenya untuk beristirahat, ia akan menemui jo insung untuk sekedar basa basi dan mengucapkan selamat dan pamit untuk undur diri.

"Tuan jo, selamat atas keberhasilanmu, dan terimakasih telah mengundangku, dan ngomong-ngomong ini pesta yang indah"

"Ah terimkasih kai, apakah kau menikmatinya?"

"Ya kurasa, dan aku ingin berpamitan, aku akan kembali ke cottage dan beristirahat"

"Ah tunggu sebentar kai, aku sudah bilang bukan akan memperkenalkan mu pada seseorang yang spesial di hidupku, ah perkenalkan dia orangnya"

Lalu seorang lelaki mungil datang dari arah belakang kai dan ia berdiri di samping jo insung, dengan mata kepala kai sendiri ia melihat bagaimana tangan insung menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu, dan mencium pelipisnya dengan mesra.

Apa yang terjadi? Siapa laki-laki ini, mengapa tua bangka ini memperlakukan pria ini seperti kekasihnya? bukankah ia laki-laki yang tadi kulihat menyanyi di panggung?

"Kai perkenalkan ini adalah do kyungsoo, kekasih ku, orang yang akan ku kenalkan padamu"

"aku do kyungsoo, salam kenal tuan kim"

Kai tergagap, ia tidak bisa berpikir sejenak karena memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi, sambil mengulurkan tangannya kai bersalaman dengan laki-laki yang diakui sebagai kekasih dari jo insung ini.

"Ya salam kenal, aku kim kai"

Oh tangannya sangat halus, dan terlihat sangat kecil saat berada pada genggamnya, suaranya ternyata sangat lembut, dari jarak inipun kai bisa mencium aroma manis parfum yang dipakai pria di depannya, campuran antara kayu wood, vanila dan cokelat

Ah sangat nyaman hanya sekedar mencium aromanya saja, sesaat kai terlena akan paras dari pria ini.

Mata yang bila dilihat dari dekat ternyata sangat jernih dan indah, alis tebal dan oh, pipi itu, pipi yang sangat menggemaskan, tatapannya turun ke arah bibir itu, tebal merah seperti buah plum dan mengkilap seperti lelehan salju terkena sinar matahari,sepertinya sangat menggiurkan jika mencicipinya untuk sesaat. ah ia juga melihat satu buah mole kecil di pojok bibirnya, cantik ya kesimpulan yang kai dapat dari laki-laki di depannya ini adalah cantik. Selera dari tua bangka ini memang tidak main-main

Lalu kai sadar ia hanya akan menjadi orang dungu bila terus memikirkan kyungsoo di otaknya, lalu setelah kesadaran kai kembali ke dunia nyata ia tersenyum, menaikan sebelah bibirnya ke atas.

"Jadi dia orang yang kau bilang spesial itu tuan jo? "

"Ya kai, bagaimana menurutmu"

"Kau mengencani anak-anak tuan jo?"

"Aku bukan anak-anak, umurku sudah 20 tahun"

"Itu berarti kau masih anak-anak bocah"

Lalu kyungsoo mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, ia sedikit tidak terima ketika ia di panggil anak-anak

"Kai, dia memang masih anak-anak, haha bukankah dia lucu?, aku sungguh menyanyanginya"

"Hyung! Aku bukan anak-anak kau tau, umurku sudah 20"

"Haha iya baiklah sayangku kau bukan anak-anak kau lelaki dewasa, oya sebentar ya sayang, aku akan menemui beberapa tamu di sana, kau temani kai disini, semoga kalian bisa menjadi lebih akrab hm"

Lalu tiba-tiba jo insung pamit undur diri untuk menemui para tamu yang lain, ia meninggalkan kyungsoo dan kai berdua bersama.

Mereka berdua membiarkan keheningan menggelayuti, dengan tatapan mata yang tajam ia tidak pernah lepas dari kyungsoo ia ingin membwa pria kecil ini ke dalam kamarnya, merasakan bagaimana rasanya menikmati dirinya, dan mencicipi bibir yang menggoda itu,

Ah sepertinya rasanya akan lebih mamabukan dari segelas red wine.

Masih berkubang dengan pikirannya, ia tidak sadar kyungsoo sudah mendekat dan hanya berjarak satu langkah dari kai, lalu dengan seringai tipis kyungsoo mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kai semakin penasaran siapa kyungsoo sebenarnya.

"Hentikan tatapan mesummu padaku tuan kim, itu menjijikan"

"Woah, kau bocah kecil, kenapa perkataan mu begitu tajam eh? "

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kekasih dari tuan jo? Bukankah ia sudah beristri?"

"Ya aku tau, tapi itu semua bukan urusanmu"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi miliku saja? Satu malam denganku? Akan kuberikan surga untukmu"

Ah kai berdecak, bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu, sialan kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan ucapnya, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari lidahnya.

Kai berpikir apakah ia sudah gila, mengapa dampak dari seorang lelaki seperti kyungsoo mampu membuatnya tidak bisa menjadi kai yang biasanya.

Kai kau hanya tidak tau, kau sedang masuk kedalam penjara obsesi yang sedang tuhan kendalikan

"Jangan bermimpi tuan kim, kau pikir aku laki-laki murahan"

"Lalu kau pantas disebut apa jika bukan lelaki murahan hm?, kau berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki yang sudah beristri"

Kai si kejam ternyata sudah kembali, setelah ia mengalami lepas kontrol tadi. Ia hanya tidak tau apa yang sudah kyungsoo alami hingga ia menjadi seorang kekasih dari jo insung.

" ku pikir itu semua bukan urusanmu tuan kim, dan aku tidak sudi menghabiskan malam denganmu"

Merasa terhina oleh ucapan sang bocah kecil, kai menjadi marah

Lalu dengan angkuhnya kai berjalan melewati kyungsoo dan menghirup kembali aromanya, ahh sungguh nyaman, ia seperti maniak dan kai berbisik pada laki-laki itu sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Kau, Bocah kecil yang sexy, kupastikan kau akan menjadi miliku"

Ia berbisik sangat pelan, dan sembari meniupkan nafas beratnya ke telinga sang target.

Lalu ia berjalan angkuh untuk pergi meninggalkan ballroom tersebut.

Masih dalam keadaan blank karena seorang yang dengan lancangnya mengklaim dirinya tiba-tiba Pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang oleh seseorang.

"Hey bukankah kau do kyungsoo"

"Ya, aku do kyungsoo, apa kau mengenal ku?"

"ah perkenalan aku park chanyeol,

Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, siapa yang tidak mengenal dirimu, dan tadi aku mendengar kau bernyanyi aku tertarik dengan suaramu,dan itu sangat indah sungguh"

park chanyeol si pebisnis muda, pemimpin sebuah management artis terkenal di korea, mengorbitkan artis-artis bertalenta dari penjuru korea untuk dijadikan orang-orang terkenal.

"Ah ya terimakasih atas sanjungannya tuan park, tapi aku tidak se hebat itu"

"Aku ingin menjadikan dirimu sebagai artisku, bagaimana?"

"Ah terimakasih tuan park tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang artis"

"Tidak, kau sangat pantas, parasmu indah, juga suaramu sama indahnya, bagaimana apa kau tertarik"

"Akan ku pikirkan dulu tuan, terimakasih atas tawarannya"

"Ini kartu namanku, jika kau sudah berubah pikiran silahkan hubungi aku secepatnya ok? "

"Ya, tentu tuan"

Setelah perbincangan dengan park chanyeol kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui jo insung untuk pamit menuju cottage mereka ia ingin istirahat, ah dia sudah lelah dan bosan, pesta semacam ini bukan gayanya, ia menyukai ketenangan ia suka sendirian dan tidak suka berada di keramaian"

Lalu kyungsoo berbisik kepada insung yang sedang berbincang dengan para tamu.

"Sayang, aku lelah, bolehkan aku pergi untuk pergi ke kamar kita dan beristirahat heum? Aku mengantuk"

Kyungsoo berbisik manja pada sang kekasih, dengan mengandalkan aegyonya yang imut dan mematikan, insung tidak tega membiarkan kekasih cantiknya itu kelelahan maka ia dengan senang hati mengijinkan kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mereka.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari sang kekasih kyungsoo tidak langsung pergi ke kamar melainkan pergi ke pinggir pantai untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan dan menghirup udara segar pantai, dia suka menyendiri, ia suka kesunyian dan ia suka memandang langit malam hari, indah, itu yang dipikirkan kyungsoo, ia sangat ingin menjadi Bintang di langit, bersinar di angkasa, kerlipnya mampu menghipnotis semua jiwa yang memandang ke angkasa, impian yang kekanakan bukan? Tapi itulah yang diinginkan do kyungsoo, sesederhana itu impiannya.

Saat tengah berjalan dan menikmati sapuan angin malam tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah belakangnya yang memecahkan keheningan yang sedang ia nikmati.

"Anak kecil tidak baik keluar sendiri seperti ini di pulau kecil, kau tidak takut di culik eh"

Oh dia si tampan yang angkuh, kim kai.

"Tidak, dan aku bukan anak kecil, sudah kubilang aku bukan anak-anak tuan kim, aku bahkan sudah 20 tahun"

"Ya katakanlah itu pada cermin setiap hari kau lihat, walaupun umurmu 20 tapi kau terlihat seperti anak umur 5 tahun"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya dan bisakah kau pergi, apakah kau tidak ada kegiatan lain yang lebih berguna daripada harus mengurus umur seseorang"

"Bukankah ini tempat umum, siapapun berhak berada disini, kau pikir pulau ini milikmu"

"Ya terserah kau saja tuan"

Lalu kyungsoo berjalan cepat untuk menghindari laki-laki ini, tapi kyungsoo kalah cepat dengan kai, ia segera bisa mengejar langkah sang lelaki mungil itu

"Aku masih membuka tawaran yang tadi untukmu, bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik? Kyungsoo"

"Tidak terimakasih"

"Sebenarnya mengapa kau mau menjadi seorang simpanan dari jo insung?, jika kau mau uang, aku bisa memberikan yang lebih banyak dari yang bisa ia berikan untukmu kyungsoo"

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu itu"?

"Ya tapi dengan bibirmu"

"Apa kau gila?"

"Ya karenamu"

Kyungsoo menggeram marah karena omongan laki-laki ini,

Ia ingin sekali menendangnya, tapi ia masih sadar untuk tidak membuat keributan di tengah malam. Maka sambil menutup matanya ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, untuk meredam semua amarahnya dan memilih tidak memperdulikan omong kosong dari kai, ia kembali berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamarnya untuk benar-benar beristirahat dan menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah sampai ke dalam kamarnya kyungoo menjadi dirinya, ya kyungsoo yang pemarah, dan berambisi, sifat tenang dan anggunnya hanya sebagai topeng pada dunia luar, ia menekan dalam-dalam siapa dirinya karena ada suatu yang tidak ingin orang lain tau tentang dirinya.

"Sialan, dia laki-laki kurang ajar, beraninya dia, aarghhh!, brengsek, dia benar-benar menganggu ketenangan diriku, aku harus berhati-hati padanya"

Kyungsoo marah ia memang simpanan seorang laki-laki tapi bukan berarti ia bisa di tawar begitu saja.

Sedangkan di tempat lain seorang seorang laki-laki yang sedang menyeringai dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan untuk menuju cottagenya sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar targetnya kali ini masuk ke dalam kungkunganya dan berada pada kendalinya, apapun caranya akan ia lakukan untuk memiliki laki-laki itu.

Ya kim kai sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang do kyungsoo, ia jatuh dengan begitu cepat, seorang laki-laki angkuh nyatanya sudah tunduk pada laki-laki mungil itu, laki-laki milik jo insung.

Kai tidak akan tinggal diam, ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk merebut kyugsoo entah dengan cara kasar atau licik sekalipun ia tidak peduli, jika ia sudah menginginkan apapun ia pasti akan memilikinya, ya ia tidak mengenal kata tidak pada hidupnya. Ia akan memastikan kyungsoo menjadi miliknya.

 _Karena tuhan memang tidak akan pernah bercanda akan sebuah takdir seseorang, kim kai sudah mulai memasuki takdirnya_

 _Karena kuasa tuhan sungguh diluar jangkauan akal sehat manusia_

Lalu tepat pukul 1 dini hari insung

masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat kyungsoo masih terjaga dengan bersandar pada headboard ranjangnya sambil membaca buku dan yang membuat insung tercengang adalah kyungsoo yang tidak memakai pakaian,

Ah, apakah kyungsoo sedang mencoba untuk menggodanya kali ini?

Tanpa di godapun insung akan dengan senang hati menjatuhkan dirinya untuk kyungsoo , karena ia sudah terperosok terlalu dalam pada pria mungilnya.

dengan perlahan ia mendekati kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya, sambil mengambil buku yang kyungsoo pegang lalu mengelus pelan pipi sang pria mungil.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sayang hmm, mengapa belum tidur? Dan kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu? Kau mau menggoda ku? Jika itu niatmu ya kau berhasil sayangku"

Sambil mencium pelan bibir kyungsoo, dan membuka jas yang ia pakai.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu sayangku, aku hanya gerah, dan hanya sedikit membaca buku, kau tahu kan aku akan segera tertidur jika sudah membaca buku, mandi dahulu sayang, nanti baru istirahat aku tau kau pasti lelah"

"Ah aku baru ingat, kau belum memberikan apapun untuk ku sebagai ucapan selamat atas keberhasilan perusahaanku, aku ingin meminta itu sekarang bagaimana"?

"Baiklah sayangku, apa yang kau inginkan aku akan mengabulkannya"

Tutur kyungsoo sambil mengalungkan kedua lenganya pada leher sang lelaki.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu, malam ini, bagaimana heum"?

"Ahh, hanya itu?

Tanpa kau meminta, akupun sudah menjadi milikmu dari dulu bukan?"

"Ya kau benar sayang, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku, kau miliku ingat"

"Hmmm ya sayang"

Dalam hati kyungsoo bersorak, ia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari laki-laki ini, ia bukan orang suci yang takut akan dosa, karena nyatanya dosa adalah suatu hal yang abstark, biarkan ia menanggungnya sendiri nanti di hadapan tuhan.

biarkan ia menjadi manusia yang menjijikan karena ia sudah lelah dengan kehidupan yang dulu ia alami. Ia sudah menjatuhkan dirinya pada kubangan dosa yang menjanjikan, persetan dengn dosa, asal ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bukankah manusia hidup penuh dengan dosa? Kecuali bayi yang baru lahir.

"Jadi sayang? Bagaimana Mau bermain denganku malam ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩ

mole : tahi lalat

Apakah akan ada NC di part selanjutnya?

Dengan siapa?

Who knows

Let's see

smrik*

Jangan lupa voment kawan-kawan

Thankyou

 _Rizaumami090_

 _Present_


	4. with the blue

_Cinta dan obsesi dua kata yang saling berdampingan satu sama lain, kau terlalu mencinta itu di katakan obsesi, kau terobsesi berarti kau juga sangat mencinta. Karena hal itu keduanya tak akan pernah terpisahkan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm baiklah, aku mau bermain denganmu tuan jo yang terhormat, aku milikmu malam ini"

Lalu dengan pelan insung merebahkan kyungsoo ke ranjang di kamar itu, sambil menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, dimulai dari ia mengecup kening kyungsoo dengan sayang, turun menuju kedua kelopak mata yang indah, dan ciuman itu turun pada hidungnya lalu terakhir pada bibir yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Kau indah, dan akan selalu indah, kyungsoo, kau miliku, kau paham sayangku?"

"Ya hyung, aku milikmu, saat ini besok dan seterusnya tapi, bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

Kyungsoo masih teringat perkataan dari kai, bahwa ia memang laki-laki murahan, ia menjadi simpanan dari seorang laki-laki beristri.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu risau akan hal itu, aku bahkan tidak mencintainya kyung, aku hanya mencintaimu"

Jawab insung sambil mengecup kembali bibir kesayangnya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memikiran itu lagi, tapi aku sungguh merasa menjadi hina hyung, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan jalang di luar sana"

"Tidak! Kau tidak, kau adalah hal terIndah yang aku miliki, bahkan jika kau meminta aku untuk menyerahkan segalanya untuk mempertahankan dirimu akan melakukan itu, jadi jangan samakan kau dengan jalang kyungsoo, aku benci mendengar itu"

"Baiklah tuan jo"

Dengan pelan ia mencium pipi dari sang jo insung,

Kyungsoo akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai laki-laki dari jo insung, ia telah mengorbankan segalanya demi posisi ini. Ribuan paku telah ia injak demi mendapatkan segalanya, ya segalanya.

"No, tidak, jangan tuan jo, panggil aku daddy malam ini"

"Yes, daddy"

Dengan gerakan seduktifnya kyungsoo mulai meraba lengan atas insung, dan mulai membuka satu demi satu kancing yang melekat pada tubuh jo insung, tidak mau kalah dengan si lelaki mungil ia mulai mencium leher kyungsoo dengan pelan sambil mengigitnya, lenguhan mulai terdengar di sana,

Saat kyungsoo hendak melepas kaitan celana jo insung, tiba-tiba kamar mereka di ketuk oleh seseorang, dan hal itu menghambat sesuatu yang sedang mereka lakukan, dengan perasaan marah bercampur kesal jo insung pergi untuk membuka pintu ia bersumpah siapapun yang telah mengganggunya kali ini ia tidak akan selamat, tapi ternyata ia adalah sekertaris dari insung yang dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang meluncur melewati pelipisnya membuat insung bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat sekertarisnya lancang mengganggu kegiatannya kali ini.

"Ada apa sekertaris hyun!? Kau tau kau membuatku marah kali ini, beraninya kau mengganggu ku dengan-"

"Nyonya hyun, isteri anda tuan ia.. Ia"

"Kenapa dengan wanita itu, cepat kau katakan, kau membuang waktuku"

Insung seakan tidak peduli dengan hyun-hee yang notabenenya adalah istrinya sendiri, karena wanita itu hanyalah pajangan di depan publik.

"Nyonya hyun kecelakaan tuan, ia mengalami patah tulang pada bagian rusuknya dan sekarang ia sedang koma tuan"

"Apa peduliku"

"Tapi tuan, ayah anda meminta anda untuk pulang ke korea dan menjenguk nyonya, ia akan sangat marah bila anda tidak datang tuan"

"Sialan, tua bangka itu, wanita itu yang terkena sial mengapa aku yang harus repot-repot ke sana"

"Bilang pada ayahku aku akan kembali ke korea dalam 2 hari lagi"

"Maaf tuan, tapi ayah anda memaksa anda untuk pulang malam ini"

"Apa! Tidak, aku tidak mau, memangnya dia kikir dia siapa memerintahkan aku se enaknya, bilang pada si tua bangka aku tidak akan menuruti perkataannya, aku akan pulang saat urusanku disini sudah selesai"

"Ta, tapi tuan.. "

"Kubilang aku-"

"Sayang, sudahlah turuti saja permintaan ayahmu itu, heum.. Pulanglah, malam ini istrimu kasihan ia membutuhkan dirimu di sana"

Kyungsoo berujar kepada insung sembari mengusap lengan insung untuk menenangkannya.

"Kyungsoo lalu kau? Disini sendirian begitu? Kyungsoo aku tidak akan tega meninggalkan mu sendiri disini"

"Hey aku sudah besar, tak apa aku bisa menjaga diriku, aku akan pulang dua hari lagi, bagaimana?"

Ia meyakinkan insung dengan senyuman manisnya

"Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu"

"Tidak akan, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri ,percayalah"

"Baiklah tapi jika ada suatu hal yang terjadi kau harus langsung menghubungi ku? Paham?"

"Ya aku janji, jika ada apa-apa aku akan langsung menghubungi mu, tenang saja"

Dengan menghela nafas beratnya insung akhirnya menyetujui keputusan ayahnya untuk kembali ke korea malam itu juga

Lalu setelah menyiapkan persiapan keberangkatannya insung mencium Puncak kepala kyungsoo, ia tidak rela jika ia meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian di sini, ia takut bila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada lelaki ke sayangnya itu.

"Kau ingat, jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku secepatnya"

"Ya pak tua, kau cerewe sekali si, sana cepat pergi nanti kau tertinggal pesawat"

"Hmm baiklah, jaga dirimu"

Kyungso hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyumannya.

Setelah kepergian insung kyungsoo berniat untuk pergi tidur lagi karena hari ini ia sungguh lelah setelah pesta itu dan beberapa masalah dengan kim kai.

Pagi sudah menjelang dan sang matahari pun sudah menampakkan cahayanya yang menembus tirai kamar kyungsoo, ia sangat enggan membuka mata ia benar-benar lelah, ia baru tidur pukul 3 dini hari, lalu saat ia akan kembali ke alam mimpinya ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tengah mengusap lembut rambutnya lalu usapan itu turun ke pipinya, dan ia merasa terbuai akan sentuhan-sentuhan itu dengan rasa nyaman yang menjalar dari pipinya hingga kedalam hatinya ia merasa sungguh tenang, maka ia jatuh tertidur dengan lelapnya. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang sedang menampilkan senyum liciknya sambil memandangi kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah tertidur dengan indahnya.

"Ssttt Cantik, tidurlah lebih lelap dalam dekapan ku, aku akan ada disini untukmu"

Laki-laki itu bermonolog dalam hatinya

' _sungguh kau adalah ciptaan tuhan terIndah yang pernah aku lihat'_

Ia berkat sambil mendekap kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan kehangatan pada si mungil lalu mencium kening kyungsoo sambil bergumam.

"Akan kupastikan kau menjadi miliku seutuhnya kyungsoo"

Saat sinar matahari menyinari lebih terik dan cahayanya begitu menyakitkan menembus kelopak mata kyungsok yang sedang terlelap ia merasakan ada sebuah tangah yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan kyungsoo merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat di sekitar Puncak kepalanya, lalu ia juga mencium adanya aroma lain yang menguar di sekitar dirinya saat ini, parfum aroma mint dan sedikit aroma musk, campuran dengan lime basil, aroma yang sangat jantan dan memikat, ia yakin ini bukanlah aroma dari insung karena ia hapal wangi parfum jo insung.

"Hay cantik, kau sudah bangun heum"

Sapa laki-laki asing itu, lalu kyungsoo dengan gerakan tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan melihat seorang yang ia kenal tengah menyeringai ke arahnya dengan seringai yang tampan tentu saja, rambut yang khas bangun tidur, poni yang menutup sebagian dahinya, ia sangat menawan, mata yang tajam dan senyum yang mematikan.

kyungsoo menatap laki-laki itu dari atas lalu turun ke bawah dan membulatkan matanya dengan horor karena laki-laki disebelahnya itu tidak sedang memakai baju, jadi ter pampanglah ABS sempurna milik laki-laki ini, 6 kotak pack otot yang sempurna berwarna cokelat perunggu, dipadu dengan lengan otot yang keras dan kencang, lalu kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan tiba-tiba saja kegugupan menyerangnya pagi ini.

"Ap apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarku brengsek"

"Woahh pagi-pagi kau sudah marah-marah sayangku, tidakkah kau ingin memberikan ku ciuman selamat pagi heum?"

"Aku Tidak sudi, tuan kim, pergi kau dari kamarku! "

Ya ternyata laki-laki asing itu adalah kim kai, ia yang telah masuk dan menyusup ke dalam kamar kyungsoo dan menemani kyungsoo tidur dari semalam.

"Hey sayang, kau seperti ibu-ibu saja, baru bangun tidur sudah marah-marah begitu, galak sekali, tapi kau tambah sexy"

"Apa kau gila kim kai, mengapa kau berada di kamarku dan tidur di sampingku, pergi kau!"

"Hey santai sedikit sayangku, aku kesini hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja, dan aku ke sini tidak tanpa alasan"

"Tutup mulutmu, alasan apa yang kau bicarakan, dan darimana kau bisa masuk ke sini, apa kau menyusup"

"Ayolah aku tidak serendah itu mata bulat, aku bukan penyusup,tetapi ini atas permintaan seseorang aku diminta untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan aman selama kau disini"

"Apa Maksudmu, siapa yang meminta mu untuk menjagaku?"

"Jo insung yang meminta kununtuk menemani dirimu selama kau berada di pulau ini"

"Bagaimana bisa ia memintamu untuk menjaga ku, apa dia sudah gila?!"

"Ya kupikir dia gila, setelah menyerahkan miliknya dengan suka rela didepanku"

Balas kim kai dengan senyumannya yang sinis,

Lalu tiba-tiba kyungsoo merasa perkataan kai sangat menakutkan. Ia merasa laki-laki ini sangat berbahaya.

memang ada benarnya, insung sudah gila karena meminta kai untuk menjaga dirinya karena demi keselamatan kyungsoo, tapi ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kim kai yang menjaganya.

"Yang menjadi pertanyaanku bagaimana bisa ia meminta dirimu tuan kim, aku benar2 tidak mengerti dengan kalian berdua"

 _Flashback_

Drrtt.. Drtt..

Ternyata ada sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam handphone miliknya dan panggilan itu dari jo insung,

 _"Kai ini aku jo insung"_

"Ya tuan jo, ada apa? Mengapa kau menelfon ku pada tengah malam seperti ini?"

Kai menjawab dengan setelah sadar karena ia memang sangat lelah dan mengantuk, tapi si tua bangka itu malah menganggu kegiatannya

 _"Bisakah aku meminta tolong kepadamu?"_

"Tengah malam begini?" memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" _Maaf kai, aku ada urusan mendadak malam ini, sehingga aku harus pergi ke korea saat ini juga, dan kyungsoo aku tinggalkan dia sendirian di pulau ini, bisakah kau menemaninya selama ia berlibur di pulau ini untuk beberapa hari?"_

Dengan mata yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar kai mencerna setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari suara di seberang sana, dengan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya ia jelas akan dengan senang hati menemani pria mungilnya disini ia, akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan liburannya di pulau ini dengan kyungsoo. Yeah ternyata mangsanya berjalan mendekat dengan suka rela menyerahkan diri.

"Baiklah tuan jo aku akan menemani kyungsoo selama ia berada disini"

 _"Terimakasih kai, aku berhutang banyak kepadamu"_

"Ya tidak masalah tuan jo, senang dapat membantu"

Dengan seringai yang ia sunggingkan dan beberapa pikiran licik yang telah ia susun di dalam otaknya yang cerdas ia akan mendapatkan kyungsoo dengan mudah kali ini.

 _"Nomor kamarku adalah 8812 di lantai 21,akan ku kirimikan pasword kamar kami lewat pesan. Dan kupikir ia akan bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, karena kelelahan setelah pesta semalam"_

"Hmm ya aku mengerti tuan jo, nanti siang aku akan ke kamarnya, dan melihat keadaannya"

Ya melihat pria cantiknya.

' _Terimakasih kai"_

"Ya tuan, sama-sama"

Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut kai tidak melanjutkan tidurnya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya lalu sebuah ide nista muncul pada otak cerdasnya ia kemudian pergi ke luar, berniat mendatangi secepatnya pria mungil yang sudah mengambil seluruh respon tubuhnya, dan berjalan dengan pelan di tengah kerlip lampu-lampu jalan pada malam itu dan mendatangi kamar hotel yang kyungsoo tinggali,

Daripada besok mengapa tidak sekarang saja bukan?

Itu yang dipikirkan oleh kim kai.

Setelah dapat menemukan kamar hotel yang ditinggali kyungsoo langsung saja jongin masuk dan ternyata melihat seorang pria mungil yang cantik sedang terlelap, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping kyungsoo dan memperhatikan ciptaan tuhan yang begitu indah, ia tidak pernah merasakan begitu ingin memiliki seseorang sebelumnya, hanya kyungsoo yang mampu mengambil seluruh kontrol tubuh kai.

Dan tak lupa sebuah kecupan singkat ia berikan di puncuk kepala kyungsoo.

 _End of flashback_

"Jadi ia meminta mu untuk menemani ku selama aku berada di sini?"

"Hm ya"

"Apa kau tidak bekerja, bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu, bukankah kau orang sibuk tuan kim?"

Dengan perkataan sarkastik kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengusir orang ini.

"Memangnya kenapa kau begitu memperdulikan tentang perusahaanku? Aku mempunyai banyak pekerja yang handal sayang, aku bisa mempercayakan semuanya kepada para bawahanku"

"Dasar sombong"

"Sombong, adalah kata yang terlalu kasar sayang, aku tidak sombong hanya memberi tahu padamu, bukankah kau tadi bertanya?"

 _Sial laki-laki ternyata pandai berbicara, ia tidak mudah di untuk dibantah batin kyungsoo._

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang? Kau sudah lihat sendiri kan aku baik-baik saja, dan tuan kim, kau boleh pergi sekarang, dan terimakasih aku tidak butuh bantuanmu selama aku ada disini"

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun sayangku, sudah kubilang aku akan menjagamu, aku harus melakukannya, atau jo insung akan sangat kecewa padaku, bisakah kita berdamai hanya sebentar untuk beberapa hari?"

"Memangnya kita sedang terlibat sebuah perang, sehingga kau meminta damai padaku? Hhh yang benar saja tuan kai"

"Bukankah kau yang dari awal selalu menjauh dan berbicara kasar padaku, itu menandakan kau begitu jahat dan kejam, aku juga ingin menikmati liburan di pulau ini dengan tenang tanpa adanya pertengkaran dengan dirimu, bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"

"Tapi aku melakukan itu karena kau selalu mengganggu diriku dimanapun, itu membuatku tidak nyaman"

"Ohh maaf, jika itu yang kau pikirkan aku tidak akan berbicara seperti itu lagi padamu, heumm?? Kita damai?"

Lalu kyungsoo berpikir tidak ada salahnya berdamai dengan laki-laki ini, setidaknya jika kembali ke korea nanti mereka sudah tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali.

"Baiklah aku setuju, tapi tidak jika kita sudah berada di korea, ku harap kita tidak pernah bertemu kembali"

"Tentu"

Tentu tidak sayangku, bagaimana bisa kita tidak akan bertemu jika nyatanya kau akan selalu berada di sisiku selamanya kyungsoo. Kai membatin dalam hatinya yang licik.

"Aku akan mandi dahulu, karena ini sudah siang aku akan ke restoran bawah dan makan siang, sekarang pergilah kembali ke kamarmu tuan kim"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Untuk menyingkat waktu"

"Bicara apa kau ini, baru beberapa detik yang lalu kau bilang kau tak akan berbicara seperti itu lagi"

"Ahhh, aku hanya bercanda ayolah.. Kau seperti anak-anak saja jika sering marah seperti itu"

"Maaf tuan kim aku memang seperti ini, jika tidak kau suka aku pun tidak peduli"

"Baik baiklah aku mengalah, aku akan kembali ke cottageku, 1 jam lagi kita bertemu di restoran untuk makan siang, lalu aku akan menemani mu berkeliling pulau"

"Ya tuan kim, terserah padamu, sekarang pergilah!"

Lalu kai berjalan menjauhi kyungsoo dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sebelum ia membuka pintu itu ia menoleh ke belakang dan memanggil kyungsoo.

"Hey bocah mungil, oya jangan panggil aku tuan kim, tapi panggil aku dengan kai" ia berbicara dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat siapapun akan luluh saat melihatnya, tetapi kyungsoo hanya mengedipkan matanya dan memandang kai dengan acuh. Tepat setelah pintu itu tertutup kyungsoo mengehla napas dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Mereka sudah berada di restoran tempat pilihan kyungsoo,

Kai memakai kemeja putih sedangkan kyungsoo pun memakai pakaian yang sama mereka duduk berhadapan,

mereka akan makan siang bersama.

melanjutkan liburan keduanya di pulau fiji dengan mengunjungi sebuah spot di tengah laut untuk menyelam, ya ide menyelam dari kai, dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Setelah selesai menyelam dan sudah kembali ke daratan mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata lain di pulau itu, berbelanja dan mengunjungi toko-toko yang terdapat di pulau fiji

membeli beberapa oleh-oleh khas pulau fiji. Menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersama membuat mereka sedikit lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya, kai ingin mengetahui bagaimana sifat kyungsoo yang sebenarnya, maka ia mengalah dan akan memperlakukan kyungsoo dengan baik hari ini.

selesai berbelanja dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata lain mereka berjalan bersama dengan kesunyian yang menjerat keduanya, karena tidak ingin hal itu berlanjut kai memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya pada sang lelaki mungil

"Apa kau suka berlibur disini kyungsoo?"

"Hmm ya, aku selalu ingin pergi kesini, ini adalah tempat yang indah, Bagaimana denganmu"

"Aku juga, kyungsoo, aku bahagia berada disini dan bertemu denganmu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya hal yang paling indah saat berada disini adalah bertemu denganmu"

Kai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil, itu senyuman yang tulus dan sangat manis, ohh siapapun akan terbang ke udara jika melihat seorang kim kai tersenyum begitu manis pada setiap orang namun sayangnya senyuman itu hanya di tunjukkan kepada kyungsoo. Yang diberikan senyuman semanis itu hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia heran bagaimana bisa kim kai begitu bersikap manis hari ini, ia tidak mengganggunya dengan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan, kai hari ini sungguh memperlakukan kyungsoo dengan baik ia tidak seperti kim kai yang biasanya dan itu membuat kyungsoo sedikit melunakan sikapnya.

lalu setelah berjalan seharian penuh karena lelah mereka pun memutuskan untuk menantikan matahari tenggelam di pinggir pantai sembari memakan makanan yang mereka beli di sebuah restoran yang mereka temui.

"Kai, besok aku akan kembali ke korea, bagaimana dengan mu? Kapan kau akan kembali ke sana?"

"Aku juga akan kembali ke sana tapi di hari yang berbeda denganmu, kenapa kyungsoo, apa kau akan merindukanku?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali tuan kim, aku hanya bertanya apa salahnya"

"Hmm, kyungsoo bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanyakanlah"

"Kau, mengapa kau mau menjadi kekasih dari jo insung?"

"Kurasa itu masalah pribadiku, tentang bagaimana bisa aku menjadi kekasihnya itu bukan urusanmu, dan kupikir kau sudah pernah bertanya mengenai hal ini dan aku tetap tidak akan memberi tahukan padamu"

Ya kyungsoo masih bungkam, tentang bagaimana ia menjadi seorang simpanan dari sang CEO, ia tidak mau membuka suatu hal yang kelam di masa lalunya.

"Baiklah kyungsoo, aku tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi, maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

What the ?? Seorang kim kai meminta maaf? Ia meminta maaf pada kyungsoo? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi. Yang benar saja.

Lalu kyungsoo hanya menanggap dengan senyuman dan mengangguk, sambil meneguk red wine yang ia beli tadi dengan kai, ia cukup merasa nyaman berada di sebelah kai hari ini, karena sikapnya yang memperlakukan kyungsoo begitu baik.

Lalu mereka melihat matahari yang semakin turun dari peraduan dengan keheningan, menikmati cahaya sinarnya yang berpendar sangat cantik, seketika langit berwarna senja yang menenangkan, dengan angin yang berhembus membelai setiap inci dari tubuh keduanya, mereka terhipnotis akan suasa indah yang sedang mereka alami.

" sangat indah bukan? Lihatlah Cahayanya kai, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia berada disini, ini membuatku tenang"

"Ya indah seperti dirimu"

"Kau selalu menyebutku cantik, Indah dan segalanya yang hanya pantas di ucapkan untuk seorang wanita kai, apa kau lupa aku ini laki-laki?"

"Aku tau kau laki-laki tapi menurutku kau lebih cantik daripada wanita yang sesungguhnya"

"Kau mulai lagi kim"

Kai hanya terdiam dan tersenyum lalu ia melihat bagaimana proses sang matahari akan berganti dengan bulan, ia bahagia karena kyungsoo sudah mau merubah sikapnya untuk hari ini.

Kai dan kyungsoo saling melihat langit dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, lalu kai memalingkan wajahnya untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana wajah cantik dari kyungsoo terkena pantulan sinar senja dari samping, ia melihat mata kyungsoo menjadi sangat jernih, senyum yang masih tertanam pada kedua belah bibir kyungsoo, rambutnya yang terbang karena hembusan angin sore itu, sungguh kai tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki ciptaan tuhan se indah ini, sepertinya saat tuhan membuat kyungsoo ia sedang sangat bahagia hingga menciptakan mahluk yang begitu cantik mengalahkan sang Aphrodite yang dijuluki wanita tercantik.

Lalu entah datang keberanian dari mana ia mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada kyungsoo, ia menyentuhkan tanganya pada pipi kyungsoo, sang lelaki kecil pun tersentak kaget karena ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pipinya secara lembut, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan menemukan kai sedang tersenyum lembut, tatapan matanya yang biasanya tajam kini berubah menjadi hangat, membuat kyungsoo bersemu merah, entah karena apa kyungsoo tiba-tiba menutup kedua kelopak matanya ia benar-benar merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri ketika berada di samping kim kai.

Dengan pelan kai memajukan wajahnya, ia menatap wajah didepannya denga takjub, ah seluruh tubuhnya menginginkan kyungsoo begitu pula hatinya, dengan pelan ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kedua mata kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat, mata itu mata yang membuat kai terpesona akan ke indahanya, lalu kecupan itu turun pada incaranya yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan, bibir itu, bibir yang senantiasa membuat kai mambuk ingin mencicipinya dan sekarang ia sudah merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir itu, manis, ya manis, rasa yang kai sesap pada bibir kyungsoo adalah manis, ini akan menjadi bibir favoritnya apakah ini karena efek red wine yang kyungsoo minum, ah sepertinya bukan ini memang rasa manis dari bibir kyungsoo.

Ia terus mencium kyungsoo dengan lembut, menyesap bibir itu atas dan bawah, karena ia tidak akan tahu, kapan ia bisa merasakan hal itu kembali nanti, karena kyungsoo pasti akan kembali ke sisi jo insung, maka kai tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Ia terus menciumnya, dengan sangat lembut dan menggoda kyungsoo untuk ikut dalam ciuman mereka kali ini, perlahan tangan kyungsoo merambat menuju kedua lengan kai, dan mengalungkan kedu tangannya di leher kai.

Lembut dari bibir kyungsoo beradu dengan rasa red wine membuat kai semakin mambuk akan itu, ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya, lidahnya menggoda bibir kyungsoo untuk membuka jalan agar bisa memasuki dan mengajak bertarung di dalam kulit kyungsoo, dengan sebuah gigitan kecil akhirnya kyungsoo memberikan ijin padanya, didalam sana lidah kyungsoo seakan menyambutnya, dengan senang hati kai menyesap semua rasa di dalam sana, merasakan hangatnya mulut kyungsoo, saliva yang mulai keluar pun mereka hiraukan, mereka berdua terbuai akan ciuman masing-masing, kyungsoo melenguh karena ciuman ini begitu menggoda dan ia sangat menyukai bagaimana sang kim kai bermain pada bibirnya, kyungsoo merasa sangat kosong kali ini yang ada hanya kim kai. Mereka tidak memperdulikan waktu yang sekarang telah berganti, sinar senja sudah menghilang dan digantikan dengan sinar bulan dan Bintang, mereka terus berciuman sampai kyungsoo berfikir ia pasti sudah berada di surga saat ini karena ini begitu Indah.

Lalu setelah dirasa nafas keduanya telah habis kai melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir kyungsoo, dan melihat bagaimana cantik wajah yang tadinya putih kini menjadi merah merona, dengan kilau di bibir karena lelehan saliva, bibir yang tadinya tebal kini menjadi semakin tebal dan berwarna merah.

"Kau cantik kyungsoo"

Kai perlahan menyapukan ibu jarinya pada bibir bawah kyungsoo untuk menghapus sisa saliva yang tertinggal, dan kembali mengusap telapak tangannya pada pipi kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak kai"

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, kyungsoo menjawab pernyataan dari kai. Dengan mata yang masih menutup karena euforia sehabis ciuman hebatnya dengan kai tadi ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia benar-benar terbuai akan perlakuan kai padanya, ia sangat menyukai ciuman itu.

"Baiklah kau tidak cantik tapi indah"

"Hmm terserah dirimu saja kai"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau bermalam denganku malam ini di kamarku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menghabiskan malam terakhirku denganmu, bukankah kau bilang jika kita sudah berada korea kita tidak akan bertemu kembali?"

Kyungsoo mulai berfikir tentang ucapan lelaki itu, ia benar-benar telah jatuh pada pesona kim kai dalam sehari, ia sudah luluh akan perlakuan yang kai berikan padanya, tidak ada salahnya ia menghabiskan malam terakhirnya di pulau ini dengan kai, ya sebelum ia kembali ke korea dan menjadi seorang simpanan lagi, sebelum ia menjadi budak jo insung.

Sebelum ia kembali merasakan penjara yang insung berikan padanya.

Maka dengan senyum yang nakal kyungsoo kembali mengalunkan kedua lengannya pada leher kai, lalu ia mengecup bibir kai dengan cepat.

"Tentu aku akan mengabulkan keinganmu tuan kim, dengan senang hati"

Kai benar-benar tidak menyangka kyungsoo mampu ia dapatkan malam ini, jelas ia tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan kali ini, dengan gerakan cepat kai langsung menggendong kyungsoo dengan kedua lengannya, kedua tangan kyungsoo masih berada pada lehernya dan dengan senyum liciknya ia membawa kyungsoo ke dalam cottagenya.

"Aku janji akan memberikan suatu yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan kyungsoo"

"Aku nantikan apapun itu darimu kim"

.

.

.

.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩ

 _To be continued..._

Sorry for typo Hehe

Akhirnya part 4 sudah meluncur

Dan,

NC'nya masih menjadi misteri haha ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Jadi mari melihat ada apakah di part selanjutnya ??

See you in next chapter guyss

Semoga part ini tidak mengecewakan

Jangan lupa vomentnya, biar lebih semangat lagi

 _Thankyou_

 _Rizaumami090_

 _Present_


	5. beautiful sin (NC 21)

**_Warning : NC Inside_**

 ** _Please go out if u don't like some sex scene_**

 ** _Part ini mengandung adegan sex, bagi yang masih dibawah umur dan tidak menyukai sex scene silahkan close saja._**

Terimakasih

ΩΩΩΩ

Happy reading

 _Surga dan neraka hanya sebatas kata-kata, nyatanya mereka hanya dibatasi sebuah hal yang tak kasat mata._

 _Bahkan nyatanya malaikat dan iblis pun hanya di alam fana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada hal didunia ini yang mempunyai banyak sekali misteri dan rahasia, begitu pula hati seseorang, dalamnya hati tak ada yang tau, seberapa jauhnya kau menyelam dan menenggelamkan diri di hati seseorang kau tak akan pernah menemukan dasarnya

seperti tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang sedang kyungsoo alami,

Ia benar-benar pusing dan pening akan gairahnya, laki-laki yang sedang mencumbu dirinya begitu lihai dan panas, seperti bara apa dari dasar neraka, lidahnya yang lembut membakar setiap inci tubuhnya yang dilewati lidah dari kai, jejak saliva yang kai tinggalkan di setiap inchi kulitnya membuat kyungsoo melayang, meninggalkan jejak yang begitu indah, kai menggoda setiap indera yang kyungsoo miliki, semua sistem syaraf ditubuhnya bahkan tidak merespon apapun yang ada hanya kenikmatan yang sedang ia alami, kyungsoo rela menukarkan jiwanya dengan apapun asal ia dapat kenikmatan yang setimpal bersama kai.

permainan bibir sang dominan tidak dapat dikatakan awam, dimulai dari ciuman lembut yang kai sematkan di dahinya, turun melalui pelipisnya dan menuju kedua bola matanya

"Kau cantik, matamu indah"

"Ahhhh.. Mmmh"

Kai menggoda niple kyungsoo ia mengelus pelan dada kiri kyungsoo yang masih tertutup kemeja yang kyungsoo kenakan.

"Hmmm ahhh, eunggghhh"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengeluarkan eranga nikmat dari bibirnya.

"Aku suka harum tubuhmu, benar-benar memabukan, kulitmu halus seperti sutera mahal, tuhan benar-benar menciptakan sebuah malaikat cantik"

Masih dengan menggoda sang submissive kai melanjutkan ciumannya pada bibir kyungsoo ia bermain sangat lembut, lidahnya menjilat kedua belah bibir kyungsoo meminta masuk ke dalam mulut hangat kyungsoo dengan suka rela kyungsoo membuka belahan bibirnya, dan kai dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya langsung memasuki mulut sang pria manis di bawahnya, ia menggoda lidah kyungsoo untuk bermain bersama, saling membelit, saling menyedot, saling mendorong satu sama lain, saliva pun telah meluncur keluar sejak tadi, tapi siapa yang peduli jika kini keduanya sedang diliputi gairah dan menikmati bibir masing-masing, mata keduanya tertutup rapat hanya insting yang bekerja untuk memimpin pergumulan panas keduanya, tangan kai turun menuju nipple kyungsoo mencubitnya lalu memasukannya ke mulutnya, menggodanya dengan lidahnya dan digigitnya nipple itu, tidak lupa ia memperlakukan hal yang sama pada nipple kyungsoo yang satunya.

"Ahhh kai. Jangan keras-keras itt uhhh hh ituu ssa saakit"

"Aku hanya gemas sayangku, lihat mereka berdua begitu lucu, aku benar-benar gemas ingin mengulumnya"

Lalu kai mengulum kedua nipple kyungsoo dengan sangat keras, memutar lidah panasnya disekitarnya membasahi dengan salivanya.

tanganya menuju pinggang kyungsoo, meraba pinggang yang begitu kecil lalu tanganya masuk menelusup ke dalam kemeja yang kyungsoo kenakan, meraba tulang punggung hingga seluruh tubuh kyungsoo meremang,

perlahan kai membuka satu persatu kaitan kancing yang ada pada baju yang kyungsoo kenakan, dengan mata yang menatap penuh gairah ia mengunci tatapan kyungsoo kepadanya, ia tersenyum dengan sexy dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga kyungsoo dan berbisik dengan suara rendahnya.

"Kai, panggil namaku saat kita bermain nanti sayangku"

"Euhhhh kk kaihh"

"Anak pintar"

Cup, satu kecupan kecil kai berikan di bibir kyungsoo perlahan matanya mulai menelisik turun dari leher kyungsoo yang putih dan mulus,

sampailah pada kedua buah nipple pink yang kyungsoo miliki, ah air liurnya bahkan dapat menetes kapan saja hanya karena melihat tibuh mulus kyungsoo benar-benar menggoda jiwa kelakianya

Dan kyungsoo memiliki perut rata yang indah dihiasi satu pusar yang cantik, ia tertegun dan melirik nakal kyungsoo karena menemukan sesuatu di pusar itu.

"Oh wow mau mempunyai tindik di pusarmu sayangku?

"A naughty boy eh"

"Ya aku menindik pusarku, apa kau suka?"

"Itu sangat sexy, dan menggoda, kau seperti kucing kecil yang nakal"

Kai berbicara sambil menjilat sang piercing di pusar kyungsoo, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka anak ini begitu penuh kejutan yang tidak terkira, disuatu sisi kyungsoo terlihat begitu polos dan innocent, persis seperti anak-anak, di sisi yang lain kyungsoo seperti sebuah kotak pandora yang benar-benar penuh rahsia,dan di sisi lainnya kyungsoo seperti iblis nakal yang pandai menggoda kai benar-benar dibuat takjub akan kyungsoo, ia bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa kyungsoo akan ia miliki seutuhnya.

Ia terus melarikan tanganya untuk meraba semua inci dari tubuh kyungsoo tak ada satu pun yang luput dari hal itu, dengan alunan nafas yang panas wajah kai turun meniupkan udara yang membuat kyungsoo semakin mengerang,

"Ahhhhh khhaai"

Lalu kai turun mengambil kaki kanan kyungsoo ia mencium telapak kaki kyungsoo, merambat kepada betis kyungsoo yang benar-benar mulus tanpa bulu di sana, ah benar-benar seperti kaki seorang wanita, diciumnya betis itu, sampai ke paha kyungsoo lalu kai perlahan melepaskan kaitan celana jins yang kyungsoo pakai, ia menurunkan ziper celana itu dengan pelan dan sengaja menyentuhkan jemarinya ke keejantanan kyungsoo yang sudah mengalami ereksinya, lalu kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak tahan atas godaan yang kai berikan, ia benar-benar butuh pelepasanya, lalu dengan sengaja ia mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya bermaksud untuk memberi tahukan kai bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Kai yang tau kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar hanya menyunggingkan senyumnyaanya

"Oww santai baby, sabarlah sebentar, kau akan mendapatkan itu nanti, kini giliranku, akan mencicipi tubuh indahmu"

"Aahhhh uhhh ak..akku sudah tidak tahan lagi, ayolah ke intinya langsung kai, angghhhh.. Uhh"

"Tidak baby, aku akan memberikan sebuah hal yang indah untukmu, kau sungguh tidak sabaran sekali, tapi aku suka kau menjadi liar"

perlahan kai melepaskan celana yang kyungsoo pakai sekarang laki-laki itu benar-benar telanjang, terpampang jelas bagaimana bentuk tubuh indah kyungsoo di depannya, kulit yang seputih salju bersih dari luka sekecil pun, rona merah di pipinya dan beberapa tanda kissmark yang kai ciptakan di beberapa titik ditubuh kyungsoo,jangan lupakan dengan adanya satu buah piercing berkilau yang cantik di pusar laki-laki itu.

Ohh sungguh mahakarya tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah kai lihat.

matanya ia bawa turun kebawah untuk melihat kejantanan kyungsoo yang kini sudah mulai memerah karena setengah ereksinya, kejantanan yang ukuranya tidak lebih besar daripada miliknya ini benar-benar membuat kai hilang kendali, tanpa menunda waktu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pusat tubuh kyungsoo meniup pelan puncak penis mungil kyungsoo, menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain mengusap pelan paha dalam kyungsoo dengan seduktif, lalu perlahan ia menjulurkan lidah panasnya di batang penis itu, dari pangkal menuju kepala penis yang seperti jamur, menjilatinya seperti kucing yang menjilati susu, pelan dan dengan sangat panas dengan saliva kai telah bercampur dengan cairan precum dari kyungsoo dengan cepat ia memasukan penis itu kedalam mulutnya yang hangat.

"Ohhhhh kkaai.. Uhhh ini sungguh nikmat, angghhhh"

"Yes baby i knew it, i will give you more"

Lalu kai perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dengan penis kyungsoo didalamnya, ia memainkan lidahnya disekeliling penis itu, menyedotnya seakan tiada hari esok, kai benar-benar menikmati pekerjaannya saat ini yang tengah mengulum penis mungil ke sayanganya ini, memompanya dengan sangat bergairah dan cepat, ia rasakan rasa manis bercampur asin gurih di dalam mulutnya itu, nikmat, sangat sangat nikmat.

"Cpkh...cpkhh.. "

Suara mulut kai beradu dengan penis kyungsoo yang sudah berlumuran precum dan saliva kai dimulutnya membuat suasana malam itu semakin panas, mengulumnya, menjilat dan menyedotnya tiada henti, meremas dua buah bola kembar kyungsoo sebagai rangsangan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Kai akuuhh.. Akuu ingin keluar ahhh.., tidak dapat kutahan ahhhh"

"Keluarkan sekarang saja sayangku, tidak susah kau tahan heumm"

"Aaaahhhhh... Hhhhh uhhhh kkaaaiii!!!"

Dengan jeritan kyungsoo yang menggema pertanda kyungsoo telah sampai pada Puncaknya, ia bernafas pendek-pendek dengan nafas yang masih memburu Ia telah mencapai klimas pertamanya malam ini, ia yakin akan ada klimaks lain yang datang beberapa saat nanti.

"Slrupp... Slrupp..,ahhh nikmat sayang, rasa dari milikmu sangat nikmat"

Kai menelan cairan yang kyungsoo keluarkan, lalu ia bangkit dan mencium bibir kyungsoo ia ingin membagi cairan cinta kyungsoo yang lelaki itu keluarkan, mencicipi bersama rasa itu.

"Cpkhh.. Cpkh... Ahhh kaihhh"

"Nikmat bukan? Ini rasa dari milikmu dan rasa ini akan menjadi salah satu favoritku, sekarang giliranmu sayang, puaskan aku"

"Tentu daddy"

"Eyyy darimana kau belajar memanggil diriku daddy heum? Kau sungguh-sungguh seperti setan kecil yang nakal"

"Kau belum mengerti aku sepenuhnya tuan kim"

Lalu kyungsoo mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, Dengan cepat kyungsoo membalikkan posisi ia kini berada di atas tubuh sang dominan mencium begitu brutal sang lawan, meraba kedua nipple kai, mencium keduanya dengan sesekali menjilatinya dan perlahan tanganya turun ke perut berotot yang kai miliki tubuh maskulin yang sangat sempurna, kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya dari nipple menuju ke enam pack otot yang kai miliki, ia mengigitnya pelan, ia benar-benar takjub akan tubuh yang ada didepannya saat ini. Benar-benar sexy dan menggoda.

Kyungsoo lalu menurunkan tangannya ke pusat tubuh kai, ia melihat adanya gembungan besar di sana, meremasnya dengan gemas dan menurunkan zipernya, dengan cepat kyungsoo menurunkan seluruh celana kai hingga terlihatlah kejantanan kai yang besar, berurat, dan berwarna kemerahan dengan perpaduan warna tan perunggu yang sudah ereksi, kepala penisnya yang seperti jamur dengan cairan yang sedikit sudah merembes keluar, dan dua buah twins ball'nya yang menggantung indah

Glup, kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan kasar saat melihat penis didepanya ini, itu benar-benar sangat besar, dan kyungsoo berfikir apakah akan muat masuk kedalam lubangnya nanti.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat baby?"

"Uhh kai ini sangat besar, apakah nanti muat?"

"Nanti kau akan tau sayangku, cepat, kulumlah!"

"Siap daddy"

Lalu kyungsoo mulai memegang kejantanan kai dengan kedua tangannya ia membiarkan lidahnya menari disana, pertama ia mencium pelan kepala penis kai, dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulut hangatnya, dengan remasan yang ia berikan kepada kedua twins ball kai, dengan lidahnya yang bermain-main di dalam mulutnya kyungsoo menyedotnya seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu meminta jatah kepda ibunya, dengan mata yanga terpejam kyungsoo melahap habis kejantanan kai hingga mencapai pangkal tenggorokankanya,ia benar-benar menyukai sensasi ketika ia mengulum penis besat berurat yang kai miliki.

"Arrghhhh.. uhh"

Kai menggeram dengan sangat jantan, geraman yang keluar benar-benar membuat kyungsoo bersemangat lagi dalam melakukan hal ini. Tangan kyungsoo juga meraba paha dalam kai dengan perlahan seperti ular yang sedang merambati mangsanya.

kyungsoo benar-benar lelaki penggoda yang handal, Kai bahkan dibuat kepayahan hanya karena mulut kyungsoo yang sekarang berada pada penisnya ini.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian kyungsoo merasakan kejantanan kai mulai mengeras dan otot-ototnya mengencang pertanda ia akan klimas sebentar lagi. Dengan cepat kyungsoo menurun naikan kepalanya agar mempercepat keluarnya sang cairan yang ia nantikan. Matanya menutup dengan kencang dan Tangan kai mencengkeram seprei dibawah tubuhnya jari-jari kakinya menekuk karena pelepasan yang akan segera datang.

"Aaarrgghh... Akhhh uhh...Hhhh hhhhh"

Deru nafas yang masih tersengal, kai membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat kyungsoo yang sedang berada di bawahnya sedang menjilat sperma yang keluar dari lubang penisnya, degan lelehan cairan putih itu disekitar mulutnya dan meluncur melalui dagu dan jatuh ke dada kyungsoo, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat sexy bagi kai. Dia tersenyum sangat manis kepada kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo kau begitu hebat, ahhh aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa seliar ini"

"Sudah ku bilang tuan kim, kau belum cukup mengetahui siapa diriku sesungguhnya"

Dengan smrik yang terlukis apik di bibir tebalnya, dan tubuhnya yang telanjang di tambah lelehan sprema disekitar bibirnya kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang jalang saat ini, kai sangat menyukai pemandangan yang ia lihat, seorang bocah lelaki dengan begitu menggoda berada di depannya dengan segala misteri dan rahasia didalamnya itu membuat kai benar-benar menginginkan laki-laki ini lebih dari apapun di dunia.

Kai tahu kyungsoo pasti sudah pernah melakukan hal ini dengan jo insung, karena pemuda didepannya ini tidak sepolos yang terlihat, ya kai mungkin bukan yang pertama tapi kai yakin kyungsoo akan memilih dirinya nanti.

"Sekarang giliranku babe"

"Aakhh.. Eunghhh"

Kai lalu membalik keadaan, sekarang ia sudah berada di atas kyungsoo dengan kedua lenganya yang menumpu di sisi kepala kyungsoo mengelus pelan rambut sang lawan dengan tatapannya yang haus akan gairah, dengan senyum yang manis ia mencium kyungsoo di kedua belah bibirnya, kai sangat menyukai ini, rasa dari bibir kyungsoo maka ia dengan cepat menciumnya kembali dengan lebih intens dan keras dam brutal seperti menemukan sebuah permen loli di hari halloween, kai tidak akan membiarkan hal ini berlalu begitu saja ia akan menikmati setiap detiknya untuk kyungsoo.

Kai lalu mengulum cuping telinga kyungsoo disanalah titik sensitif yang laki-laki itu miliki menjilatinya dengan sangat panas dan halus disaat yang bersamaan.

Yang di cium hanya melenguh dan menutup mata, mengalunkan kedua lenganya di leher sang dominan, dan meremas rambut hitam kai, perlakuan itu membuat kai semakin memperdalam ciumannya di telinganya dan turun menuju leher mulus kyungsoo memberikan kismark di sana sini sebagai tanda bahwa kai sudah pernah menandai kyungsoo sebagai miliknya.

Dengan sengaja kyungsoo menggesekkan penisnya pada kejantan kai yang sudah sama-sama ereksi kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, kai terlalu lihai dalam bermain.

"Ssstt sabar sayangku, ini akan segera dimulai"

"Cee cepatlah anghhhhh... "

"As you wish baby"

Dengan perlahan kai menurunkan tubuhnya, mengambil kedua kaki kyungsoo dan mencium lembut betis dan paha dalam kyungsoo lalu ia menekuk kedua kaki kyungsoo dan sekarang terpampanglah jelas penis mungil nan cantik didepanya dengan satu buah lubang pink yang sekarang sudah mulai terlihat basah karena terkena sperma tadi,

Kai memajukan wajahnya mencium pelan kejantan kyungsoo lidahnya ia bawa menuju lubang itu, menjilatinya dan memutarkan lidahnya di sekitar lubang itu. Lalu memasukan lidah panasnya ke lubang itu bermaksud untuk membuatnya lebih licin karena mereka tidak menggunakan lube sebagai pelumas, sesudah puas dengan bermain lidah kai segera menusukan jari tengahnya ke lubang itu, menggaruknya seperti tiada hari esok, dengan cepat ia menambahkan dua jari disana untuk mempermudah jalan masuk penisnya ke sana, agar tidak terlalu sempit.

Hhhhh kkhhaii uuuhh akkhhh massukk lahhhh, ahhh gataal kai.. Uhhhh sungghuh hhhh"

"No baby, wait a minute, aku tidak akan bermain kasar, aku akan memberikan surga dunia untukmu"

Lalu dirasa lubang kyungsoo sudah siap menerima penis besarnya ia mengurut pelan batang penis kebanggaannya itu, dan mempersiapkan diri di tengah-tengah kaki kyungsoo, ia berbisik pelan ke telinga kyungsoo dan mengelus pahanya.

"Baby, ini akan sedikit sakit, aku tau kau pasti sudah pernah merasakannya, tapi aku janji kali ini rasanya akan berbeda dengan kau melakukannya bersama orang lain"

"Anghhhh ya kai, akuhh sudah tidak sabar lagi, hhh masukan lahhhh cepat"

Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan kai benar-benar menggoda lubangnya, ia sungguh merasa gatal pada lubang bawahnya ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih besar menggaruk lubangnya itu kedutannya sudah semakin cepat.

Dengan perlahan kai memasukan miliknya ke lubang kyungsoo pelan dan hanya kepala penisnya yang masuk kyungsoo sudah menggelenjang nikmat, ia tahu pasti kyungsoo merasakan sakit di bawah sana makan dengan pelan ia mencium bibir kyungsoo untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, dengan satu tarikan nafas kai langsung memasukan semua batang kejantananya ke lubang itu.

Blashh!

"Aaarghhh sakkitt kai.. Hhh uhhh"

"Tenang baby, ini akan nikmat, gigit atau lampiaskan kesaktian yang kau rasakan padaku nanti heum"

Cup, kai mencium kedua mata kyungsoo dengan ringan, ia melihat mata itu dengan penuh kehangatan, kai merasa mata itu dapat menghipnotis dirinya. Kai masih belum bergerak ia menunggu kyungsoo siap untuknya.

"Mm-movee kaiihhh"

"Dengan senang hati baby"

Lalu dengan gerakan pelan kai memaju mundurkan miliknya kedalam lubang kyungsoo, dengan irama yang pelan ia mencoba untuk membuat kyungsoo nyaman dalam penyatuan mereka malam ini, lalu ia meningkatkan kecepatannya dalam menumbuk lubang itu.

Dengan keras, cepat, dan tepat kai menemukan sebuah gumpalan kecil yang kai tahu itu adalah prostat kyungsoo disanalah titik kenikmatan seorang laki-laki. Kai menghujamkan milikinya tepat di sana dan langsung terdengar erangan dan teriakan sang submissve.

"Ahhhh.. Anghhhh uhhh haahhh kkhhaii yessshh theree kaiihhh"

Plok.. Plok.. Plok...

Suara kulit beradu dengan kulit menggema di dalam kamar itu, beradu dengan suara derit ranjang yang benar-benar menggoda,

"Diisanahh kaii.. Uhh lagihhh"

"Yes baby.. Akan kuberikan apapun"

"Anghhh ahhhh ahhhh ini nikmat.. Ouhhhh, faster please daddyh.. "

Dengan semakin brutal kai menghujamkan penisnya ke lubang kyungsoo, ia menghujamkan dengan dalam-dalam. Tubuh yang sedang terkungkung di bawahnya ini dan menggeliat begitu erotis dengan bagimana bibir merah itu mengerang dan memekik karena nafsu lalu kaki kecilnya yang sedang terbuka lebar untuknya itu benar-benar membuat kai semakin menggila, tingkatan gairahnya meningkat begitu tinggi seketika.

Kai merasakan prostat didalamnya semakin membesar, lalu dengan hujaman yang belum berhenti kai mengambil penis kyungsoo ia remas dengan keras dan memaju mundurkan jemarinya di penis itu, ia merasakan beberapa cairan sperma kyungsoo sudah merembes keluar. Tak lupa ia memberikan ciuman brutalnya pada bibir kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak, ia kulum bibir itu atas bawah dengan cepat kai memasukan lidahnya ke sana, kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerang, dan mencengkeram kedua lengan kai, ia sungguh tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi.

Dengan kenikmatan yang berlebih yang kyungsoo rasakan pada seluruh titik ditubuhnya ia benar-benar merasa akan menuju surga.

kai adalah dewa sex, setidaknya menurut kyungsoo saat ini, ia benar-benar lupa akan dirinya sendiri, ia lupa namanya yang keluar hanya satu nama.

"Ahhh... Kkaaiihh"

"Ya manisku, terus panggil namaku, aku akan memberikanmu surga saat ini"

"Ahngggg.. Aaahhh akk"

Angghhhh ssssss... Kkaiihhh uhhh sttopphhh

"Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti sayangku, ketika nyatanya tubuhmu menginginkan yang lebih hummm"

"Uhhh ini terlalu nikmat.. Ahhhhh hhhh uhhhh"

"Suaramu sangat sexy kyunghhhh"

"Ahhhhnn arghhhhh kaihhhh"

Plok.. Plok.. Plok..

Suara kedua kulit yang beradu itu semakin keras dan menggema. Lalu kai merasakan penis yang sedang ia genggam mulai membesar dan semakin memanas.

"Arrrgghh kkaiihh akuh akuu hampir sampai"

"Ya datanglah padaku baby"

"Kkaiiihhhh... Ahhhh!!!!!"

Sllrupp.. Slrup..

Kyungsoo akhirnya mencapai klimaks keduanya pada malam itu, membusungkan dadanya karena pelepasan yang begitu nikmat,

Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal karena lelah kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada laki-laki didepanya itu.

"Yeaahh baby datanglah padaku, keluarkan seluruhnya"

Bukanya berhenti dalam menumbuk lubang kyungsoo kai semakin brutal dalam menghujamkan miliknya,

Plok.. Plok.. Plok..

"Sebentar lagi sayangkuhh.. Ahhhhh, kau sempit hhhh"

Lalu kyungsoo merasakan penis didalamnya itu semakin membesar dan berkedut ia tahu pasti sebentar lagi kai akan menuju puncaknya, dengan sengaja ia mengetatkan otot-otot dilubangnya sebagai perangsang kai untuk cepat mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Ahhh kau nakal sekali sayang, uhhhh.. Sebentar lagi kyungsoo"

Dengan beberapa kali tumbukan lagi akhirnya kai sampai pada puncaknya.

"Aaarghhhhtt... Aaaahhh!!! Kyungsoo!.."

Dengan nafas yang tersengal kai rubuh dan menindih tubuh dibawahnya, cairan sperma kai menyembur kedalam tubuh kyungsoo dan terasa sangat hangat didalam sana, karena terlalu banyak cairan itu merembes keluar.

Plop'

Bunyi suara penis kai yang telah lepas dari lubang kenikmatan yang kyungsoo miliki,

Mereka masih merasakan euforia sehabis bercinta dan merasakan surga yang baru saja mereka singgahi, benar-benar malam yang sungguh panas bagi keduanya.

dengan tiba-tiba kyungsoo menindih kai lagi dengan kerlingan mata yang menggoda lalu mencium bibir kai yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ayo ronda kedua, aku yang berada di atas kali ini"

"Awww kau mau menunggangi ku? Tentu sayangku, dengan senang hati, tunggangi aku sepuasmu"

Lalu kyungsoo mulai memegang penis besar kai, ia mengocoknya dengan cepat dan setelah dirasa cukuo ereksi kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya diatas penis iti, dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan lubang sempitnya di sana, pelan-pelan dan pasti penis besar itu memasuki lubang kenikmatan kyungsoo,

'Jleb

"Aarrghhhh, kaaihhh, uhhh nikmathhh"

"Yesss babyhh.. Uhh sempit kau sangat sempit... Anghhhh,"

Kai pikir lubang kyungsoo benar-benar nikmat, beberapa saat yang lalu ia sudah menumbuknya dengan brutal dan sekarang masih sempit juga. Ia benar-benar menyukai sensai lubang sempit kyungsoo yang tengah ia rasakan.

Plok plok plok...

Kyungsoo menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas kai, ia benar-benar seperti jalang yang sangat ahli dalam permainan ranjang, kyungsoo memutar belahan pantatnya dan itu sukses membuat kai melenguh nikmat,

"Ahhhhh kauhh benar-benar nakal kyunghhh"

"Yeahhh aku baru mulai dadyyhhh"

Kyungsoo berbisik seduktif di telinga kai, meniupkan nafas hangatnya disana menjilat pelan dan mencium bibir kai dengan penuh nafsu yang menggebu,

Ia menggoda kedua niple kai dijilatnya secara pelan dan sensasinya membuat kai melayang, benar-benar malam yang sangat indah dalam seumur hidupnya.

Lalu kai bangkit dan memeluk kyungsoo, mereka bergerak selaras dengan kai yang memaju mundurkan miliknya dan kyungsoo yang terpantul-pantul diatasnya, ohh sungguh kyungsoo adalah iblis yang menjelma sebagai malaikat, begitu cantik tapi sangat berbahaya bagi kai.

Gerakan itu semakin cepat seperti pemburu yang mencari mangsanya, mereka benar-benar seperti kehilangan kewarasan atas apa yang sedang dua anak adam itu lakukan.

Kyungsoo terus bergerak di atas kai dengan menumpukan kedua tanganya di bahu kai yang bidang, lalu kai menggigit pelan leher kyungsoo hingga memerah dan pasti akan menimbulkan bekas,

Mereka sudah hilang terseret arus nafsu dan kenikmatan yang tiada tara bahkan jika dunia runtuh mereka akan tetap terus menyatukan dirinya bersama.

"Arghhh anghhhhh ahhhh kaihhh ahhhh... "

"Ya kyunghhhh uhh kauhh sempithh sekalihhhh"

"Uhhhhh kaihhh terussshh lebihh dalammhhh"

"Bersiaplah sayanghhh"

Atas permintaan kyungsoo, kai semakin mempercepat gerakan menghujamnya dengan lebih dalam lagi.. Suara kulit beradu dan ciuman terdengar diseluruh ruangan, malam yang sangat menakjubkan di pualu yang eksotis.

"Arghhhhh akuhh.. Akuuhh sampaii daddyhh"

"Bersama sayangku... "

"Yesshh daddyhh"

"Ahhhhhhh... Hhh hhhh.."

Lalu ditandai dengan bersama keluarnya cairan sperma dan peluh milik mereka berdua yang sungguh membasahi tubuh dan sprei di bawahnya mereka tersenyum begitu indah satu sama lain, sperma kai yang menyembur didalam kyungsoo meluas dan merembes keluar dengan perlahan, kyungsoo bergerak dengan perlahan karena rasa lelah dan perih yang ia rasakan.

"Nikmat, sangat nikmat kyungsoo, kau benar-benar luar biasa"

"Ya kuanggap itu sebagai pujian tuan kim, kau juga benar-benar hebat, aku suka"

Kyungsoo berbicara dengan senyuman manisnya yang langsung menghangatkan hati kai, ia terpesona atas semua yang kyungsoo punya, mata bulatnya yang jika tersenyum seperti bulan sabit yang indah.

Cup'

Kai mencium pelan kening kyungsoo dengan lembut dan penuh sayang ia, memposisikan lenganya untuk menjadi bantalan kepala kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan begitu posesif.

"Tidurlah kyungsoo ini sudah malam, kau pasti lelah setelah pertarungan kita tadi, bukankah besok kau akan pulang ke korea"

"Ini bahkan sudah hampir pagi tuan kim, kita bermain sangat lama tadi"

"Haha ya kau benar, ini adalah malam terindah yang pernah aku lalui"

"Kau bohong, tidak mungkin tuan kim, kau pasti pernah merasakan yang lebih dari ini"

Mata kyungsoo memicing saat ia menuduhnya

"Aku tidak berbohong sayang, ini adalah malam yang sangat indah, kau pikir aku adalah lelaki kurang ajar yang seenaknya meniduri sembarangan orang, ohh kyung, aku tidak se bajingan itu"

"Tapi kau meniduri ku tuan kim"

"Ya karena kau berbeda"

"Aku? Berbeda?"

"Hmm ya"

"Apa yang membuatku berbeda?"

"Ahh kau terlalu banyak bertanya, apa kau begitu penasaran?"

"Ya tentu karena itu adalah diriku, cepat katakan kai, apa yang membuatku berbeda"

"Itu adalah...

Rahasia"

"Yak! Tidak adil"

"Haha sudahlah cepat tidur baby, atau besok kau akan terlambat bangun dan tertinggal pesawatmu"

Lalu kai mengerlingkan matanya, mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan dalam dan tidak lupa menyematkan ciuman itu di Puncak kepala kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menutup matanya akan perlakuan kai kepadanya, ternyata laki-laki ini begitu hangat dan sangat penyanyang, tidak seperti kabar yang beredar luas tentang kai saat di luar sana, kyungsoo benar-benar menikmati hangatnya pelukan sang dominannya ini. Ia tidak mau melepaskan kehangatan kai di tubuhnya.

"Kai..."

"Hmmm"

"Kaiii"

"Ya sayangku"

"Ahh tidak, tidak jadi"

"Hey ayolah katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"Eumm aku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalu kau itu..."

"Yaa? Aku?"

"Kau tampan"

"Ahh apa kau baru tau? Hey aku tampan sejak lahir"

Dengan senyum sombongnya kai menyeringai kepada kyungsoo lalu karena tidak tahan atas sikap arogan yang kai miliki, kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan mencubit pelan perut sixpack kai di depanya ini.

"Awww sakti kyung"

"Biarkan, dasar sombong"

"Hahaha baiklah ayo tidur baby"

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kyungsoo katakan ia ingin mengatakan bahwa perjanjian mereka akan berlaku esok hari yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu kembali.

Lalu kai mulai menutup matanya dan kyungsoo masih memperhatikan kai dalam diam

 _'Besok saat matahari mulai menyingsing dan ketika aku sudah kembali ke korea, aku harap kita tidak bertemu kembali, karena aku akan kembali ke jo insung'_

Pandangan mata kyungsoo meredup, ia kini teringat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, siapa dirinya sesungguhnya yang hanya seorang simpanan laki-laki kaya, ia benci pada dirinya sendiri namun memang begitu takdir yang sedang ia jalani.

"Selamat malam kai"

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar telah tiba, suara ombak mengalun merdu di telinga , sinar matahari yang hangat menyusup kedalam jendela kamar cottage yang kai tinggali, angin laut yang segar membelai seluruh inci tubuh kedua insan yang masih tertutup selimut tebal, mereka masih berpelukan sepanjang malam dengan begitu hangatnya.

Kai bangun terlebih dahulu, ia sedang memperhatikan wajah cantik yang kyungsoo miliki, begitu indah bak awas di atas langit yang ia kagumi, pipinya yang tembam bersemu kemerahan, bibir tebalnya yang sedikit terbuka itu benar-benar membuat kai gemas, kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup seperti bunga lili kecil, oh sungguh kyungsoo bahkan lebih Indah dari apapun.

Dengan perlahan ia mencium kedua pipi kyungsoo mengusap pelan bibirnya dan terakhir mencium matanya yang masih tertutup rapat. Lalu meniup pelan mata kyungsoo yang masih terpejam, dengan adanya gangguan kecil itu kyungsoo mulai terganggu dan mengerang karena ia masih mengantuk dan sungguh sangat lelah.

"Eungghh aku masih mengantuk kai"

"Hey cantik, ini sudah siang bukankah kau akan kembali ke korea"

"Nanti kai sebentar lagi ya, aku benar-benar lelah"

Bukanya terbangun dan membuka matanya, kyungsoo malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh polos kai di dalam selimut, kyungsoo benar-benar tidak rela jika ia meninggalkan kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hey kucing kecil, ayo bangunlah, lanjutkan tidurmu nanti di pesawat nanti heumm"

"Tidak mau"

"Baiklah dalam hitungan ke 3 jika kau tidak mau bangun dan pergi mandi juga aku akan menyerangmu lagi"

Kyungsoo lalu mencerna perkataan kai, dan langsung terbelalak dengan cepat

"Apa!"

"Morning sex sepertinya lumayan juga? Bagaimana heum?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, dasar kau mesum!"

"Hey apa kau lupa siapa yang semalam meminta lebih heum?"

"Ahh, itu... Bukan aku"

Saat ini wajah kyungsoo sudah memerah karena malu teringat semalam ia begitu liar bagaikan jalang, kyungsoo lepas kendali karena permainan yang kai berikan.

Karena melihat kyungsoo yang begitu manis saat malu kai kembali memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di seluruh permukaan wajah manis kyungsoo.

"Kaiiii hentikanlah uhhhh"

"Biarkan, aku suka melihat dirimu yang sedang tersipu"

"Stop kim kai.. ini geli uhhh"

" aku akan mencium dirimu sampai puas jika kau masih tidak ingin pergi mandi?"

"Ya ya ya aku akan pergi mandi"

"Bagus, anak pintar"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kyungsoo selesai membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya di kamar cottage kai ia pergi kembali ke hotel di antar kai ke sana untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal disana.

"Aku akan mengantarkan dirimu sampai di bandara kota ini"

Itu kai yang berbicara saat tengah melihat kyungsoo yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tidak kai, aku bisa pergi sendiri,

bandara kota ini lumayan jauh dari sini, kau akan kelelahan di jalan kai"

"Tapi aku ingin mengantarkan dirimu kyungsoo"

"Kai.. Aku.. "

"Tidak ada penolakan, dan aku tidak merima bantahan"

"Ya ya ya baiklah tuan kim, kau menang"

Dua jam kemudian mereka sampai disana

Setelah sampai di bandara kota kai melepas kepergian kyungsoo untuk kembali ke korea, dengan senyum manisnya kyungsoo berikan kepada kai untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah. Kyungsoo merasa sangat berat untuk kembali ke korea, disini ia merasa sangat bebas dan tenang, ia bertemu dengan kai yang sudah menghangatkan malamnya, ia benci kembali ke kehidupannya di korea, ia benci takdir yang mengikat dirinya.

"Hey pesawatmu akan segera terbang, pergilah kyung"

"Isshh apa kau mengusir ku, ya ampun tuan kim yang kejam, setelah mencicipi tubuhku kau lalu mengusir ku begitu?"

"Haha bukan begitu maksudku baby, kau sensitif sekali ternyata, aku hanya tidak ingin kau tertinggal itu saja"

"Baiklah , enggg tapi kai, kau ingat bukan aku masih milik jo insung"

"Ya tentu, kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau masih ingat bukan jika kita sudah berada di sana kita tidak harus saling bertemu kembali, anggap saja tidak terjadi apapun diantara kita, aku... Aku hanya takut jo insung tahu akan hal ini"

"Ya tergantung takdir yang berbicara nanti"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak janji"

"Kai!! Ayolah jangan bercanda aku tidak ingin dia tau"

Cup satu kecupan ia sempatkan pada bibir kyungsoo, ia lalu memeluknya dengan erat

"Hmmmm terserah dirimu"

"Baiklah kai, aku akan berangkat, terimakasih atas segalaya, terimakasih atas hal-hal indah yang telah kau berikan padaku"

"Tentu saja, aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena mau menghabiskan malam yang indah"

"Dasar pervert!"

"Haha sudah sana pergilah"

"Ya ya ya tuan kim,

oh aku lupa sesuatu"

"Apa yang kau lupakan? Apakah ada yang masih tertinggal?"

Lalu..

'Cup'

Satu kecupan ia berikan di pipi kai, lalu dengan cepat kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya itu dan berbalik cepat untuk pergi meninggalkan kai yang sedang blank di belakangnya

Dengan wajah bingung kai masih berdiri disana tiba-tiba ia ingin pergi ke surga kali ini karena hal tidak terduga yang ia alami baru saja.

Kecupan manis yang kyungsoo berikan mampu menembus kedalam hatinya yang sangat gelap, ia merasakan hidupnya mulai berwarna kali ini karena bocah yang sedang berjalan menjauhi dirinya untuk pulang ke negaranya itu juga membawa hatinya pergi.

" _Aku akan mendapatkan dirimu kembali dengan cara apapun kyungsoo, insung bukanlah masalah besar bagiku, siap atau tidak aku akan merebut dirimu dari si tua bangka itu, kau hanya miliku, tidak ada yang boleh memiliki dirimu selain kim kai"_

ΩΩΩΩ

 _To be continued..._

Fyuh akhirnya NC yang dinanti pun terjadi

Yuhuuuu tebar confeti..

Ya ampun haha gue bikin cerita apa itu diatas

So gimana part ini? Ehehe

Apakah sudah lumayan memuaskan?

Serius ini pertama kali bikin NC, aku gak tau itu bagus apa enggak, maaf jika belum HOT kaya fanfic dewasa lainya, kalo kurang HOT baca ini sambil makan bon cabe didepan kompor aja :'))

Ini hampir 5K dan isinya NC semua ahaha maaf jika terlalu panjang, niatnya mau bikin tambahan

NC di bathroom alias ena2 lagi pas mereka mandi bareng tapi ntar kepanjangan wkwkw jadi gue stop dulu.

Pssttt setelah NC ini keluar bakal ada NC lainya yang menunggu so...

See you in next chapter guyss

Jangan lupa voment sayangku.. Thankyou

 _Rizaumami090_

 _Present_


	6. retour

**Bagian ketika cahaya bulan tertutup kabut,dan bahkan bintang pun sudah tidak mampu berkelip** **rasa yang tertinggal di hati masih menyeruak menembus dinding sang pembatas jiwa**

 ** _Happy reading_**

Beberapa hari yang lalu kai sudah kembali dari pulau fiji dan si tampan sedang duduk di singgasananya di kantor Exact.corp sedang mempelajari beberapa berkas-berkas yang akan dijadikan materi untuk meeting dengan kolega bisnisnya dari china. Ia seperti biasa tampan dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang ia gulung hingga siku dan celana kain berwarna biru tua, uhh sungguh aura jantanya menguar dari sang petinggi exact.corp tersebut Dengan rambut yang ia biarkan naik ke atas memamerkan dahinya yang dapat membuat wanita manapaun tunduk padanya.

Sudah 5 jam lamanya ia duduk disana berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang sialananya tidak pernah habis di depanya ini. Ia mendongak dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi kebesarannya dengan tatapan matanya yang tertuju pada langit-langit di ruangannya itu, kai sedang memikirkan sesuatu ah, tidak, bukan sesuatu lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Ya seseorang,

Laki-laki kecil yang sayangnya kini tidak pernah hilang dari ingatanya.

Do kyungsoo, si bocah kecil yang sudah mencuri sebagian atensi kim kai. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya adalah beberapa hari yang lalu saat di bandara, dan kini ia benar-benar penasaran bagaimana kabar dari sang pria kecil.

"Hhh do kyungsoo"

Ia melafalkan nama sang pria kecil di setiap hembusan nafasnya, kai begitu pening memikirkan keadaan batinnya yang begitu terpaku hanya pada satu objek. Ia benar-benar menginginkan bocah itu

"shit! Bagaimana bisa aku begitu lemah hanya karena seorang bocah kecil"

Kim kai beberapa hari terakhir selalu uring-uringan, emosinya tidak terkendali, ia benar-benar menginginkan laki-laki itu di sisisnya, fokus dan atensinya hanya untuk do kyungsoo

Lalu dengan segera ia mengambil gagang telfon yang berada di mejanya dan memanggil sang sekertaris bermaksud ingin memberikan sebuah perintah yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sekertaris lee, bisakah kau keruanganku sekarang"

Lalu terdengar ketika pintu beberapa saat kemudian dan nampaklah sang sekertaris lee didepan sana.

"Ya tuan kim, apakah Ada yang anda butuhkan tuan kim"

"Ya sekertaris lee, aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu ah tidak bukan, maksudku seseorang"

"Seseorang? Siapakah dia tuan kim"

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki siapa itu do kyungsoo, dia adalah kekasih dari jo insung"

"Jo insung? Bukankah beliau adalah rekan bisnis ada tuan"

"Ya kau benar, aku ingin kau menyelidiki siapa kekasihnya, dia adalah do kyungsoo, aku bertemu dengannya saat aku menerima undangan jo insung di pulau fiji, selidiki siapa itu do kyungsoo, segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan do kyungsoo, aku ingin kau mendapatkan informasinya dan segera berikan padaku secepatnya"

"Baik tuan kim, segera anda akan mendapatkan apa yang anda inginkan"

"Bagus, aku mempercayai dirimu sekertaris lee"

"Saya undur diri tuan kim"

"Ya kembalilah ke mejamu"

Lalu setelah kai memeberikan perintahnya kepada sekertarisnya ia kembali berjibaku dengan kertas-kertas berharga jutaan won di depannya itu.

Kyungsoo sudah tiba di seoul dua hari yang lalu namun ia sunggu malas beranjak pergi kemanapun, beberapa panggilan dari jo insung ia abaikan dan jika lelaki ini meminta untuk bertemu ia mengatakan sibuk karena tugas yang menumpuk dan harus ia selesaikan secepatnya, dengan alasan klasik itu kyungsoo berhasil menghindari dari jo insung untuk beberapa waktu, ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa ia tidak ingin menemui laki-laki itu, kyungsoo hanya sedang gundah, batinnya tidak tenang dan pikirannya sedang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Bagaikan sebuah air yang terlihat tenang namun di dasarnya terdapat sebuah lubang, itulah kyungsoo sekarang. Tenang namun penuh misteri.

Saat ini ia hanya duduk di balkon apartemennya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan, pikirannya kacau karena kejadian di pulau fiji. Ia memikirkan bagaimana kim kai telah berhasil membuat dirinya lumpuh dan tidak berdaya akan pesonanya, hell lagipula siapa yang dapat menolak seorang kim kai.

"Tsk mengapa aku begitu ceroboh mau tidur dengan lelaki itu, pasti saat itu aku sudah gila. Lagipula dirinya benar-benar tidak dapat ditolak"

Lalu kyungsoo memandang langit yang sebentar lagi senja itu pikirannya menerawang saat-saat malam panas yang mereka lewati, seakan-akan semua itu terasa begitu benar, ia memikirkan bagaimana ia mendesah karena nafsunya, bagaimana lubangnya itu terasa begitu penuh dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan. Bahkan sentuhan-sentuhan kai masih ia rasakan di beberapa titik di tubuhnya, ia mendamba, ia merindu dan ia menginginkan itu kembali

Dan ia mengingat bagaimana ia meminta lebih dan menaiki kim kai seperti jalang murahan.

"Sial, aku benar-benar seperti budak seks jika seperti ini terus"

Lalu setelah itu ia pergi menuju ranjang milikinya, berharap esok ketika matahari mulai menyinari bumi pikiran kyungsoo akan kim kai sudah hilang dan menguap bersama embun.

jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan ia masih menikmati hangatnya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, karena semalam ia baru tertidur pukul 3 pagi karena mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, dan ia benar-benar ingin tidur hingga siang. Tapi sepertinya niatnya itu akan segera musnah karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan yang sangat mengganggu tidur Indahnya

Tok tok tok.. !!!

Dengan suara bak penagih hutang itu tidak berhenti mengetuk seperti orang sinting di pagi hari. Sangat memekakan telinga, kyungsoo mencoba untuk menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal yang berada disampingnya, tapi nyatanya suara itu tidak kunjung berhenti dan malah semakin keras.

Tok tok tok!!!

Akhirnya Mau tidak mau kyungsoo harus membuka pintu dan ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang telah mengaggu pagi harinya kini.

"Ya sebentar, aku datang"

Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan setengah sadar ia melangkah dengan gontai dan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dan rasa kantuk yang masih menjalar ia menuju pintu ruangan apartemen mewahnya ini dan langsung membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang ada di baliknya.

"Yakk kyungsoo! Kenapa lama sekali si, apa kau tau hah aku sudah lelah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mu seperti orang bodoh, teman macam apa kau ini dasar, dan apa-apaan kau ini hah, kau baru bangun"

Bukanya mendapatkan pagi yang tenang seperti apa yang kyungsoo inginkan, kali ini paginya penuh dengan keributan yang memuakkan, tanpa membalas ucapan dari sang tamu tak di undang kyungsoo membalikan badannya bermaksud untuk pergi kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda lagi.

"Yak hey! Kau! Kembali ke sini, jangan kembali ke kamarmu dasar bocah nakal yak do kyungsoo!"

"Astaga byun baekhyun! Tidakkan kau lihat aku benar-benar masih mengantuk dan kau sudah marah-marah di dalam apartemen ku, bisa kau tutup mulut besarmu itu sebelum ku sobek dengan gunting rumput"

Ancaman seorang do kyungsoo tidaklah mempan pada byun baekhyun, bukan malah menutup mulutnya seperti apa yang kyungsoo perintahkan ia malah semakin meninggikan suaranya seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anak gadisnya.

"Yak kau bocah kecil yang nakal, bagaimana bisa kau kembali tertidur jika dalam beberapa jam lagi kelas akan segera dimulai bodoh"

"Ah kelas? Oh kelas mr. Joon, ah aku sudah membuat tugasnya semalam byun, tolong bawakan punyaku dan berikan kepada mr.joon, aku tidak berangkat kuliah hari ini. Aku malas"

Dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya kyungsoo menguap dan kembali pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan baekhyun dengan wajah yang sudah akan meledak marah karena kyungsoo.

"Kau apa? Malas? Cih dasar bocah nakal bagaimana bisa kau membolos hari ini, dan kau tidak kasian melihatku berangkat sendiri begitu? Kau tidak takut jika temanmu yang cantik ini di culik pereman di tengah jalan hah?"

"Tsk dasat cerewet, siapa juga yang ingin menculik laki-laki berisik seperti dirimu byun, lagipula jika pun ada yang menculik dirimu pastilah orang itu adalah orang paling sial di dunia ini, karena menculik orang yang tak berguna dan tidak berharga bila dijual sepertimu"

Rahang baekhyun jatuh ketika mendengar ucapan sarkatis sahabatnya itu, ya do kyungsoo terkadang memang benar-benar sangat kejam, mulutnya sangat pedas bila sedang marah seperti ini.

"Ya tuhan teman macam apa dirimu, kenapa kau sangat jahat padaku, kata-katamu sungguh menyakitkan ku"

Dengan tatapan mata yang dibuat bersedih dan se imut mungkin baekhyun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada bermaksud agar kyungsoo berbelas kasihan padanya untuk berangkat kuliah bersama, namun kyungsoo tetaplah kyungsoo ia akan keras kepala dan tetap berdiri Teguh dengan perkataannya.

"Stop hentikan tatapan memelasmu itu baek, ini tidak mempan untuku, ewwww menggelikan, aku ingin muntah"

"Yak! Kau benar-benar kejam, dasar mulut berbisa, tidakkah kau punya hati do kyungsoo"

"Jikapun aku punya aku akan sangat senang baek, tapi sayangnya hati yang kau maksud itu sudah musnah"

Lalu kyungsoo masuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan bersiap mandi untuk pergi bersama baekhyun. Dan baekhyun terdiam atas perkataan terakhir sahabatnya itu dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dengan senyuman kecutnya.

Setelah sampai di kelas mereka duduk bersebelahan, kelas pagi ini adalah bisnis management. Mau tidak mau kyungsoo harus mengikutinya karena baekhyun yang menyeret dirinya untuk datang.

"Hey mata bulat ngomong-ngomong kapan kau sudah kembali dari liburanmu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu baek, kenapa?"

"Dasar, kau bahkan tidak memberi tahuku saat kau kembali, hah teman macam apa kau ini"

"Tidak perlu berlebihan baek"

Sigh..baekhyun hanya menatap mata kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sahabat kecilnya itu kini benar-benar sangat dingin. Ingin rasanya mengumpat didepan kyungsoo namun tertahan saat ia melihat prof. Joon masuk ke dalam kelas.

Dua jam berlalu kini kelas sudah di bubarkan, baekhyun dan kyungsoo keluar menuju gerbang untuk kembali ke apartemen kyungsoo, karena baekhyun malas kembali ke rumah, ia sendirian di sana karena orang tuanya sedang pergi ge itaewon menjunjung neneknya. Alhasil ia kembali mengekori kyungsoo seperti anjing kecil.

Saat telah sampai di dalam apartemen kyungsoo yang bisa dikatakan mewah itu baekhyun langsung saja menuju dapur dan merampas makanan yang ada di dalam sana.

"Baek, aku akan ke kamar dan pergi tidur dulu, jangan membuat berantakan dan jangan membuat gaduh, jika nanti aku bangun kau melanggar semuanya kau akan ku tendang dari sini"

"Ya ya ya baiklah do cerewet kyungsoo"

Dengan tatapan membunuh kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya ke baekhyun namun tidak ia hiraukan. Bukanya takut ia malah terkikik sambil berjalan menuju televisi yang ada di ruangan luas itu.

Kyungsoo terbangun pukul 5 sore, ia mengerjapkan matanya, saat hendak mandi dan menuju kamar mandi tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan adanya telfon yang masuk. Ia tersenyum simpul saat melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya itu.

 _"Kyungsoo sayang hey"_

"Hey juga hyung, ada apa heum?"

" _Ah, aku sengaja menelfon dirimu untuk mengajakmu makan malam? Bagaimana? Kau mau?_

Dengan berbinar kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyetujui ajakan makan malam sang penelfon di seberangnya.

"Jam berapa kau akan menjemputku hyung?"

" _Pukul tujuh malam nanti, bersiaplah sayangku"_

"Eung.. Aye captain"

" _Bagus, anak pintar"_

"Bye hyung aku akan segera mandi dan bersiap"

" _Ya kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu_ "

"Ya hyung aku tau"

Dia, do kyungsoo tidak menjawab pernyataan cintanya, hanya senyum miring yang ia lakukan, setelah selesai menelfon ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Saat sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, ia mengenakan sweater berwarna abu-abu dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna putih, sesaat ia melupakan sahabat berisiknya itu dan menemukan byun baekhyun sedang bermain video game di ruang tengah.

Lalu baekhyun melihat kyungsoo sudah rapih dan bersiap untuk pergi. Ia memicingkan matanya pada kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sedih baekhyun berikan pada kyungsoo, ya baekhyun tentu tahu sahabatnya itu akan pergi kemana dengan siapa, ah, lebih tepatnya baekhyun tau siapa kyungsoo sebenarnya, di balik identitasnya sebagai seorang mahsiswa ia juga seorang simpanan.

"Kyung, kau akan pergi malam ini"

"Hmmm ya, jaga apartemenku baek"

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua ini?"

"Tidak baek"

"Tidak bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa jawabanku baek, dan jawabanku masih sama"

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua ini? Sudah sangat lama kyungsoo, kupikir kau akan berhenti"

"Baek, kini belum saatnya, sebentar lagi, tolong mengertilah dan jangan memaksaku untuk menghentikan semua yang telah terjadi"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada kyungsoo, bermaksud agar kyungsoo menghentikan semuanya. Namun saat baekhyun hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tiba-tiba bel pintu apartemen kyungsoo berbunyi, menandakan ia sudah harus pergi sekarang juga.

"Baek, kau tahu apa saja yang sudah aku korbankan demi semua ini bukan, kuharap kau mengerti"

Pandangan baekhyun melembut dan kini matanya terasa sangat panas, satu bulir kecil meluncur ke pipinya, ia tahu sahabatnya itu hancur di dalam sana, lalu dengan senyum tipis baekhyun berikan.

"Ya kyung, dan jangan pulang terlalu malam heum, aku takut sendirian"

"Cih penakut"

"Hehehe byee kyungsoo dadahh.. "

Lalu kyungsoo berlalu dan pergi keluar, walaupun baekhyun tersenyum dan terlihat begitu aktif tetapi saat pintu didepannya sudah tertutup ia menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya ini, baekhyun merasa kyungsoo membangun tembok yang tinggi di dalam dirinya, baekhyun pun yang sahabatnya saja tidak mampu menembusnya, ia berharap kyungsoo mau membuka dirinya dan meruntuhkan keegoisannya.

"Kyungsoo kuharap kau segera selesai dengan semua ini jadilah kyungsoo yang ku kenal, kembalilah seperti dulu kyung"

Didepan pintunya kini berdirilah seseorang yang tadi sore menlenfonya, dengan senyum yang tampan ia lalu dan mencium Puncak kepala kyungsoo. mengusap pipinya dengan pelan.

"Hey baby boy, bagaimana dengan harimu? Menyenangkan?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial, ya begitu saja"

"Baiklah malam ini akan kuberikan sesuatu yang sangat spesial"

"Benarkah??"

"Tentu"

Dengan mata yang berbinar kyungsoo lalu menggandeng lelaki tinggi di hadapannya ini lalu pergi menuju basement gedung parkiran dan pergi menuju tempat yang telah di janjikan kekasihnya ini.

Mobil sedan hitam metalik itu kini sampai di sebuah restoran di sebuah hotel mewah,

Restoran itu berada di lantai teratas pada bangunan itu, memiliki pemandangan yang luar biasa indah, seluruh kota seoul bahkan dapat terlihat dari sana,dindingnya yang terbuat seluruhnya dari kaca membuat kesan romantis dan nyaman. Disana hanya ada kyungsoo dan laki-laki itu, ya ternyata ia telah mem booking seluruh restoran itu untuk makan malam hanya dengan kyungsoo,

Di iringi dengan iringan lembut lagu _nocturne Op.9_ dari frederick Chopin, dan ini adalah lagu favorit kyungsoo, ia tahu yang meminta lagu ini untuk diputar adalah laki-laki diseberangnya ini,

ia sangat tahu apapun yang kyungsoo sukai.

"Hey ini lagu favorit ku, aahhh sudah lama dan aku tidak mendengarkanya, insung hyung kau yang terbaik"

Dengan menampilkan eyesmile yang cantik kyungsoo berikan pujian untuk jo insung yang telah membuat malam ini spesial.

"As you wish baby boy, apa kau suka?"

"Tentu, ini benar-benar seleramu sekali, tapi aku suka"

"Baguslah sayang, ayo sekarang pesan apapun yang ingin kau makan malam ini, apa kau ingin mampir ke rumahku ku malam ini?

"Tapi.. Istrimu?

"Ia masih di rumah sakit sayang, dan aku ingin bermain sedikit denganmu, aku merindukanmu kyungsoo"

Tiba-tiba kyungsoo teringat perkataan baekhyun padanya sebelum berangkat, mengenai ia yang menjadi simpanan. Lalu kyungsoo mengela nafas dengan pelan, ia menatap insung dengan pandangan yang memohon karena ia tidak dapat menghabiskan malam dengannya.

"Maaf hyung, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa, ada baekhyun yang sedang menunggu ku di apartemen, ia sedang menginap. Dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkan apartemen ku ditangan baekhyun, ia pasti akan membuat kekacauan"

Kyungsoo meringis dalam hati, ia berbohong, bukan khawatir baekhyun akan membuat berantakan namun sedikit banyak perkataan baekhyun terngiang di otaknya sebelum ia berangkat tadi.

Satu usapan lembut insung berikan pada pipi gembul kyungsoo dan tersenyum hangat.

"Ya baiklah sayang, tak apa aku mengerti, sahabatmu itu memang pengacau ulung, dan hey bagaimana harimu di pulau fiji bersama kim kai? Kau belum memberitahu ku omong-omong"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, tiba-tiba ia ingat hal apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan di sana, jantungnya berdebar keras, ia bernafas dengan susah seakan ada batu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya, dan tiba-tiba pipinya merona dengan parah, pikiranya terbang mengingat saat-saat ia mendesah dan bergerak di atas kim kai malam itu.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan insung ia berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya agar tidak terlalu serak.

"Lumayan menyenangkan hyung, kami.. Kami menjadi lebih akrab sekarang"

"Baguslah aku senang mendengarnya, ia akn menjadi teman yang baik untukmu kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab perkataan insung ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat

Sesekali insung mengeluarkan candaan yang membuat kyungsoo tersenyum menimpalinya,mereka larut pada kehangatan malam itu bersama.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah selesai makan malam ditemani segelas red wine, dan bintang yang berkelip di langit seoul malam ini.

Sedangkan di sisi lain ada seorang laki-laki gagah yang sedang menyesap wine mahalnya di ruang tidurnya, ia sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan bersender pada headboad yang beralaskan bahan beludru lembut. Ia sedang memikirkan laki-laki yang telah menghabiskan malam panas denganya beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan sekarang fantasi seksualnya hanya menuju pada laki-laki itu.

Memikirkan bagaimana lubang sempit dan hangat yang menyedot penisnya dengan begitu kuat dan sangat hangat. Ahh ia merindukannya.

"Shit hanya memikirkannya saja aku sudah hard? Sialan, ah sepertinya aku harus bermain dengan tanganku malam ini"

Dan tigapuluh menit kemudian dia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan little kai yang kini sudah kembali melemas.

"Kutunggu kau dipelukanku bocah"

Lalu kai menutup matanya dan berharap besok ia akan menerima informasi dari sang sekertaris.

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama, kyungsoo pulang di antar oleh jo insung menuju apartemen hadiah darinya. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu masuk, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan insung memandang kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih, dan puja, ia benar-benar jatuh Cinta akan pesona laki-laki mungil di depannya ini.

"Baby boy sudah malam masuklah, aku tau kau lelah, besok kau harus berangkat kuliah bukan?"

"Hmm ya hyung, baiklah aku akan segera masuk, dan kau cepat lah pulang, malam semakin larut"

"Kau tau kyungsoo, aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Satu kecupan kecil ia berikan di sudut bibir kyungsoo,

Lalu kyungsoo membalasnya hanya dengan senyum manis yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tau hyung, dan kau, sana cepatlah pulang aku akan masuk"

"Selamat malam baby boy"

Lalu insung mencubit pelan pipi kyungsoo dan berbalik pergi kembali ke rumahnya.

"Selamat malam hyung"

Lalu kyungsoo membalikan badanya dan menekan tombol pasword pintu apartemen yang ia tinggali.

Saat melewati ruang tengah ia melihat televisi masih menyala itu berarti baekhyun masih terbangun lalu ia mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur dan sudah dapat dipastikan itu adalah baekhyun yang sedang membuat kekacauan. Dengan menghembuskan nafas beratnya ia berjalan mendekati dapur dan menemukan baekhyun sedang berkutat dengan sebuah gelas. Lalu kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya kursi ruang makan itu sambil menatap baekhyun dengan jengah,

"Hey kau sudah pulang kyung"

"Ya dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah kubilang untuk tidak membuat keributan dan mengacaukan rumahku"

Dengan mata yang sengaja ia picingkan kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan tajam.

Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas akan ancaman kyungsoo itu.

"Kyungsoo, aku sedang membuat cokelat kau mau?"

"Kau menawari ku segelas coklat? Hmmm mengapa hari ini kau baik sekali? Aku yakin ada suatu hal yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya tuhan kyungsoo, se buruk itukah aku di matamu? Aku benar-benar tulus ingin membuatkanmu cokelat panas, itu saja"

"Ya baiklah byun jika kau memaksa, aku akan kembali ke kamar untuk berganti baju dulu"

Perkataan kyungsoo hanya di balas anggukan oleh baekhyun.

Kini mereka berada di ruang tengah dengan televisi yang menyala sedang menampilkan drama tengah malam yang membuat kyungsoo muak melihatnya.

"Baek mengapa kau menonton acara tidak bermutu seperti ini? Memang tidak ada acara lain yang lebih bagus?"

"Diamlah mata bulat, ini adalah episode terakhir dari drama ini jika kau tidak suka silahkan pergi ke kamarmu saja"

"Yak! Kau pikir sekarang ini kau berada di rumah siapa? Mengapa aku yang harus mengalah saat dirumah ku sendiri?"

Bukanya di jawab oleh baekhyun ia malah sedang asik menonton sembari meminum cokelatnya.

Lalu mau tidak mau kyungsoo ikut menontonnya, keheningan meliputi keduanya, dan baekhyun tak tahan akan hal itu.

Lalu disaat ditengah-tengah menonton itu baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat kyungsoo dengan Pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kyung"

"Hmmm"

"Aku akan menunggu mu sampai kau selesai, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, kau jangan khawatir apapun yang terjadi aku akan mendukungmu"

Dengan senyuman manisnya kyungsoo membalas baekhyun dengan anggukan.

"Kau memang yang terbaik baek, tunggu aku, tunggu hingga aku mencapai semua keinginku"

Dalam hati baekhyun bergumam

Dan aku menunggu sahabatku yang dulu, bisakah kau menjadi kyungsoo yang polos dan manis.

Pagi itu sepertinya matahari tidak begitu bersinar cerah namun kim kai sudah berada di dalam gedung kantornya dengan tumpukan dokumen yang membuatnya frustasiTapi ia mencintai pekerjaannya.

Saat sedang fokus membaca dan meneliti tugas di harapannya itu tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya di ketuk.

"Masuk"

"Tuan kim, saya sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang laki-laki yang bernama do kyungsoo itu"

"Bagus, beritahu aku apa yang sudah kau dapat"

Lalu dia mulai menceritakan apa saja tentang do kyungsoo dan kai mulai menyimak apa yang sedang ia dengar.

"Tuan, do kyungsoo adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas kyunghee, sekarang ia berada di tahun ke 3nya dengan jurusan bisnis. Ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana di daerah guryong. Tetapi setelah lulus senior high school ia meninggalkan desanya 3 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang berada daerah Apgujeong tuan, ia juga memiliki maserati grand white yang selalu ia gunakan kemanapun.

Tetapi ada hal yang masih mengganjal tuan.

"Apa itu?"

"Nama marga orang tua kyungsoo berbeda denganya, jika kyungsoo memakai nama marga do tetapi keluarganya bermarga choi, lalu setelah saya mencari tahu lagi ternyata kyungsoo adalah anak yatim piatu yang di adopsi oleh keluarga choi saat ia berusia 9 tahun"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa ia sekarang menjadi seorang simpanan dari jo insung"

"Dari informasi yang saya dapatkan, ia pertama kali bertemu tuan jo pada 3 tahun yang lalu saat ia masih berada di sekolah senior high school, ketika itu keluarga choi terkena masalah ekonomi dan mereka ditolong oleh tuan jo dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi akhirnya kyungsoo sekarang menjadi simpanan tuan jo insung, namun dari saya pribadi , saya pikir itu adalah sebuah balas budi tuan, dan kyungsoo mengorbankan dirinya sebagai jaminan atas keselamatan keluarganya"

"Ahh.. Anak yang baik ternyata, mengapa hidupnya begitu miris"

"Apakah ada yang lain sekertaris lee?"

"Ya tuan, kupikir ini hal yang tidak terlalu penting namun harus saya sampaikan. Do kyungsoo mempunyai seorang teman bernama byun baekhyun, mereka telah bersama karena baekhyun dan kyungsoo berada dari panti asuhan yang sama, kini mereka juga satu universitas dan berada di kelas yang sama"

"Menarik, kupikir bocah sombong seperti kyungsoo tidak mempunyai seorang teman, tapi nyatanya ia mempunyai sahabat, baiklah sekertaris lee, terimakasih atas informasi yang kau berikan, kau boleh kembali ke mejamu"

"Ya tuan, saya permisi"

Kim kai menhela nafasnya, ia cukup terkejut akan hal yang baru saja ia ketahui, kyungsoo berasal dari panti asuhan dan dibesarkan di keluarga yang miskin, apakah itu sebabnya ia mau dijadikan peliharaan dari jo insung yang kaya raya agar ia mendapat kemewahan?

"Hhhhh jika uang yang kau butuhkan aku dapat memberikanmu seratus kali lipat dari yang insung berikan untukmu kyungsoo"

Kai menatap keluar jendela luas di ruangnya itu dengan bergumam, dalam hati kecilnya ia bertekad akan merebut kyungsoo dari insung, jika soal kekayaan ia tidaklah kalah saing pikirnya.

 ** _Namun bukan uang yang menjadi dasar atas hubungan mereka kim, ada hal lain yang harus kau tahu lebih dalam lagi._**

 ** _To be continued_** **ΩΩΩΩ**

Jadi? Siapa itu kyungsoo??

Rahasia apa yang masih belum terkuak?

Kira-kira hubungan apa yang lagi di jalani kyungsoo dan insung?

See you in next chapter

 _@rizaumami090_ _Present_


End file.
